Changing one's life
by Vonjo
Summary: Vait never thought about joining the League when he was a young Yordle. And even when he was invited to become a Champion in the League, he was not quite sure if he should actually join. Should he just leave his current life behind to join the League? Or should he continue doing what he did most of his life? (Will contain male x male shipping)
1. The epiphany

**Hello friends! Thanks for clicking on this story!**

 **This is my first story, but please, don't hold back with your criticism. I'd love to hear what you think I could do better or what you think was quite good already.**

 **This story will contain male x male shipping, so if you don't like that, you shouldn't read it.**

 **And now without further ado, here is the first chapter of changing one's life:**

It was just another day. Another day where I was sitting in the same chair, near the same desk and I was reading the same letter. I don't know how many times I have read this piece of paper already... Maybe 100 times? 200 times? Maybe even 500 times. I don't know. I've stopped counting after the first 20 times. And I don't even know why I am reading it over and over again. It's not like the content of the letter will suddenly change if I read it multiple times. But I do it each and every day.

Maybe I hope that someday I will finally have an epiphany. That I know what to do. But it never happened. I still don't know if I should just do it or let it be. And I'm getting sick of thinking about it every damn day. But I also can't just ignore it. I decided to read it one last time for today and then do something else. I don't know what I'll do, but everything seems to be more productive...

„Dear Vait,

we are happy to inform you that we have decided that you should become a Champion in the League of Legends.

Another Champion in the League has told us about you and suggested that you should join the League. So we decided to observe you for a little while and we were pleasantly surprised. Your skills seem to be worthy of that of a Champion.

We would be honored if you would join us, but you can also reject our offer if you think that the League is no place for you.

Of course you can also write us back if you have any questions regarding this topic.

We hope to hear from you soon!

Sincerely

the League of Legends recruting team."

The League of Legends... Some people would do and give everything to be in the same spot as me. And don't get me wrong! I'm very much honored that the League thinks that I am worthy of joining them as a Champion. But still... I can't just join them... I have a duty.

Most people wouldn't think that a person like me would get an invitation to join the League. And I can't blame them. I look like a normal Yordle. I have little to no fighting experience and I don't have any magic skills. But I do have another special skill! I'm an alchemist. Now, normally this would not get you into the League, obviously. But I seem to have something inside me that makes the potions I brew significantly better than the same potions others brew. I can make healing potions that can heal any kind of wound in a few seconds. Or potions that make the person that drinks it much stronger for a short time. Or even a potion that turns the skin of the person that drinks it to stone!

I've tried to teach other people brewing the potions just as I do. But not one of the potions was as good as mine. They were much worse actually.

I lost count of how many people asked me why I'm not just joining the League. That I would make a perfect addition with my strong potions. That all the yordles would cheer for me and that I would make Bandle City even prouder.

But I do have a reason why I'm not joining. Like I said, I have a duty. I'm helping people that are sick or hurt in all of Runeterra. There are only a few places that I have not yet visited. I've been to Piltover, Shurima, Demacia, Ionia... I've even been to Zaun and Noxus. People all around the world write me, asking me to come to them to help them treating a patient. And I happily do so. I just love seeing the happy faces people make after I helped them.

This is also one of the reasons why Bandle City is never in war with anyone. Everyone knows that they would lose a powerful ally if they attacked us. So I'm one of the reasons why Bandle is as peaceful as it is.

Those are the reasons why I can not simply agree to joining the League. I would not have enough time to help everyone that is in need of my help. And that alone is something that keeps me from accepting the invitation.

I sighed and stood up. I've thought about this way too long again today. I decided to take a quick look in the mirror before deciding that I want to do with the rest of the day. When I looked into it I was greeted with the same clueless face that I've been seeing in there for weeks. I hate that face. It is the same kind of face that I made when I was much younger. It was time where I also did not know what I wanted to do. Then, when the first people came to me and wanted my help, I thought I finally knew what my destiny was. The next time I looked in a mirror the expression of cluelessness was gone and instead there was an expression of confidence. I knew this was what I wanted to do! And thankfully I could do this for a long time without worrying about anything else.

But when I first read the letter my expression changed again, and I hate it! I just want that confident face back.

Suddenly I heard a sound. Someone was knocking on the door. Since my parents weren't home I decided to open it. The other Yordles always find it funny when I tell them that I still live with my parents. But considering that I travel most of the time, it made little sense to me to have a home of my own. Once I opened the door, I saw that the cause of the knocking was a little girl. She looked exhausted and had small tears in her eyes.

„E-excuse me mister... Are you Vait?" I heard the exhaustion out of her voice. It looks like she just ran quite the distance.

„Yep, that's me. Now calm down a little, yes? Is something the matter?" I tried to calm her down before we continued.

„P-please, I need your help! My friend is hurt and he doesn't talk to me and I'm scared and I don't know who else could help me!" I looked at her with a reassuring look.

„Don't worry! I'll quickly get my potions and then you will show me where your friend is, okay?"

She just nodded and then I ran to get a few of my healing potions before I joined her again.

We ran quite the distance before we finally reached our destination. There was a small boy laying on the ground. He didn't move at all so I suspected that he was unconscious. There was blood coming out of his head and there was a rock with some blood on it besides him. I wondered what happened here, but pushed that thought aside. The boy was more important now! First of all I checked if he was still breathing. He did, so I opened one of my potions and poured the contents of it on the injury. It only took a few seconds before the wound closed. I smiled and grabbed the next potion. This time I opened both the potion and the mouth of the boy, because he has to drink this one. After I helped him drinking it, I stood up and looked at the girl.

„Okay, now it should take a few minutes, but then he will wake up and he should feel totally okay!"

„R-really? It is that easy?"

„Yep, but that doesn't mean that this should happen again. Who knows if I am able to help again next time? Now, could you maybe tell me what happened here? I am quite curious."

She looked down ashamed. „I-i don't know..."

„Hey now, you can tell me! I can tell that whatever happened, you didn't want it to happen. So I promise that I won't get mad and that I won't tell anybody else, okay?"

Then she looked up again „Really?"

I just nodded and then she began to talk. „W-well... My friend wants to be one of the scouts when he is old enough... So he asked me if I could help him train a little. He wanted me to throw rocks at him so he could train dodging. It worked for a while, but then he was distracted or something and I hit him straight on the head. I really didn't want this to happen..."

I smiled „Hey now, that's not your fault. But maybe both of you should try using something else if you want to train dodging. Rocks aren't really the safest method."

„Yes, you're right mister Vait... Sorry that I have bothered you..."

„Oh no, you did not bother me. I like helping others, so it's okay!" Right as I said that, the boy slowly opened his eyes and looked around, slightly confused.

„Where am I? What happened?" The girl immediately ran towards him and helped him up.

„Oh Len! I am so happy that you are alright! I accidentally hit you with one of the rocks and then you got unconscious and I didn't know what to do and then I ran to get help from mister Vait and he helped you get better!" He still looked confused and I just laughed a little.

„Haha, maybe you should slow down a little. He doesn't seem to be quite awake yet." The girl suddenly ran back to me and hugged me tightly. It felt a little awkward, but I didn't want to push her away.

„Thank you so so much mister Vait!" She looked at me with a big smile and continued talking „I now know what I want to do when I get bigger! I want to become just like you! I want to help people who need help and I want them to come to me so I can help them! And that's all thanks to you!"

„Hey Nina? Can we go home for now? I'm kinda getting hungry..." The boy was standing by now and looked at the girl

„Sure Len! Let's go!" She walked to him and they started walking away, but then she turned around once more and waved towards me „Thank you again mister Vait! I'll never forget this!"

I stood there for quite a while, even after both of them were gone. I was very surprised by the words of the girl. Did I really... Inspire her?

I think I did... And then it suddenly hit me! I inspired her! Yes, that's it!

I ran back to my home, almost as quick as I ran with the girl to her friend.

When I reached it, I immediately went to my room to read the letter one last time. I know that this is the last time because I now know what I have to do!

„Yes, that's it! I finally know what I'll do!" I looked in the mirror... The face filled with confidence was finally back. And I couldn't be happier.

 **Thanks once more for reading this far! I really appreciate it! And special thanks goes to HeartRemedy who helped me with this story. I probably wouldn't have uploaded it without him! (Go check him out! He writes amazing stories!)  
**

 **I know this chapter was not the most exciting, but I do hope that this will change in the next few chapters.**

 **Have a good day, friends!**


	2. The League Judgement

**Hello friends! Here is the second chapter of my story!**

 **If you have any kind of criticism, be it positive or negative, please share it with me. I would highly appreciate it!**

 **But for now: Enjoy the chapter!**

Once again I was sitting in the same chair near the same desk. But this time I was not reading a letter. I was writing one! It certainly was not an easy decision, but I'm sure that this is the right one.

I finished writing and looked at the paper with a satisfied smile.

„Dear League of Legends recruitment team,

thank you for inviting me to join the League as a new Champion. I am very honored that you think my skills are good enough to be one of them.

I'm sorry that it took me so long to reply back to you. But the invitation was very sudden and I had to think about it for a while. But now I am quite sure that joining the League is indeed the right decision. I hope it is not too late to make that decision.

I would be happy if you would write me back and let me know if the offer still stands. And if yes, please tell me when you would come to bring me to the League.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely

Vait"

Yep, this is it. Once I send off this letter I will hopefully become a Champion. I quickly put the letter in an envelope and ran downstairs. I thought I could run straight to the post office to send the letter off, but instead I was greeted by my father.

„Oh, hello Vait! You look quite happy today! Did something happen?" Heh, he knows me too well... He also immediately noticed that something was wrong when the letter first arrived.

„Hi dad! Yeah, something indeed happened! I now know that I want to join the League!"

„Oh, that's good news! But you were still so unsure yesterday. What made you realise that you want to do that?"

„Let's just say that someone helped me deciding it." I don't really know why I didn't tell him. Maybe I was scared that he thought that it was a stupid reason? I wouldn't blame him really.

„Well, okay. You know best what you want to do! I'm sure you'll make our family and Bandle City proud, son!"

I just smiled, nodded and slowly went outside. Yes... I will definitely make them proud!

Being a Champion is one of the highest honors one can get in Runeterra. Only the strongest, smartest or magical gifted can become one. And once they become a Champion, they represent their factions in the fights. Many people watch these fights if one of their Champions is fighting.

It didn't take long to reach the post office. I handed over the letter and left again. Now I just have to wait for their answer...

4 days later

Today is the day! The League was very quick with their response. It actually only took one day for their answer to reach me. They told me that it was no problem that I had to think about it for a while and that I am still very welcome to join them as a new Champion. They also told me that they will be taking me to the League today!

Of course I was quite excited that I will finally become a Champion. But at the same time I also am kinda worried. I just hope that the Summoners and the other Champions will like me...

I sighed and pushed that thought aside. I know at least one person that will like me there. So it should be fine. I took a look into the mirror in my room and wished that I had a little more time left than I have now. The hair that I always left laying on my right eye was getting a little too long for my liking. And the purple dye that I have on my hair tips is slowly getting washed out. It looks more and more red. The rest of my fur is completely white. I always found it boring, but I really can't change that. Oh well... I'm sure that someone or something in the League will be able to help me with my hair.

I suddenly heard a loud knocking. I guess that must be them. I gave myself a reassuring look in the mirror, grabbed my pistol and went downstairs. I was told that I don't have to bring any of my potions with me, because the League will provide any materials that I may need to brew them there. I just have to bring my weapon with me.

When I opened the door I saw a large man standing there. He was wearing a robe and his face was completely hidden by a hood. Behind him was a portal. I think that's the portal that leads to the League.

„Greetings Vait. I assume you are ready to leave, yes?" His voice was quite deep, especially compared to most yordles.

I looked behind me and saw my parents. They smiled at me and waved, but I ran towards them and gave them a quick hug before waving back. Maybe it will be a while before I see them again, but I can always write them.

„Okay, now I am ready!" We walked outside and I was quite surprised. Many yordles gathered here and looked at me. It made me feel quite uncomfortable, but then the mayor of Bandle City came forward.

„My dear Vait, I am very happy and proud to hear that you will be the next Champion representing Bandle City. I am sure that your skills as an alchemist will help you immensely on the battlefield. We all wish you the best of luck in the League!"

I was at a loss for words. I was very touched by the words of the mayor and just smiled. Then some young yordles came up to me.

„Hey Vait? You will also come back to Bandle from time to time to tell us stories about your fights, right? Just like Tristana, Teemo and Rumble?"

„But of course! If they find the time to do so sometimes, I'm sure I can also do this!" They smiled brightly after they heard my words and went back.

„Now then. We should leave now. Keeping the portal up is quite tiresome." The man sounded a little exhausted and so I decided to go near the portal.

„Goodbye friends! I hope I'll see you all again soon!" I waved at them and they waved back. Some also cheered for me.

„Okay Vait. Close your eyes and step forward. This portal will lead you to the entrance of the League." I did as he told me and went into the portal.

For a short moment I felt incredibly sick. It felt as if the reality itself was falling apart.

Luckily this only lasted for a moment. When I opened my eyes I was quite surprised. Bandle City was nowhere to be seen. Instead there was a very huge staircase in front of me. I would guess that it has at least 250 stair treads. But the thing that was much more impressive was the huge castle like bulding at the end of the staircase. I guess that is the League. I would have never thought that it looks so amazing from the outside!

After a while the man also came out of the portal and looked at me.

„Impressive, isn't it? What you are seeing up there is the entrance of the League."

„Yep, it certainly is! But I have a question... Why didn't you just close the portal if keeping it up is so exhausting?"

„It indeed is quite fatiguing to keep a portal running. But opening up a portal costs me much more energy."

„I see... And I have another question... Why didn't you open the portal up there? Now we have to walk to the entrance, right?"

„I could have done that, but then the view wouldn't have been nearly as satisfying!" He laughed loudly and started climbing the stairs.

Well... I guess he ain't wrong. But I don't know if this view is worth the climbing...

But complaining won't help, so I also started climbing the stairs.

It took me about 10 minutes to finally reach my destination. As I did, I sat down and breathed heavily.

„Haha, already exhausted? That was nothing really!"

„H-heh... You can talk... Your legs are a liiiiittle bigger than mine..."

„I guess that's true, but still! We have one more thing to do before you can rest, so follow me"

I was slightly annoyed, but didn't say anything. I stood up and followed him. Once we were standing before the entrance, the huge doors seemed to open by themselves. We were going inside and went straight to the left. Now we were standing before a pretty small house. I waited for him to go inside to follow him, but he did not move.

„You have to go in there alone. This is a small test for you to become a champion."

„I-i see... Thank you, I guess..."

I opened the door and went inside.

Once I was inside I was very surprised. There was a very long corridor in front of me. The house was definitely too small to have such a hallway. They must have used magic or something.

I walked down the corridor and looked around. There were statues all around me, but nothing else really.

At the end of the hallway was another door. I pushed it open and was standing in an empty room.

„Hello? Anyone here?" I asked, wondering what this test was about.

„Hello Vait. We were awaiting you. Now, this is the last test before you officially become a Champion. It is called "The Reflection". We will get a glimpse into your mind and we will find out why you really want to join the League."

The voice seemed to come out of nowhere. I was curious where it was coming from, but I guess that is not the problem right now.

„Okay... And how will you get that glimpse?"

„Ah, that is very simple. You just close your eyes. We'll do the rest, don't worry."

That was a... very vague explanation. But I guess it would take to long to go into detail.

„Alright, tell me when I should start."

„Okay, you can do it right now."

I closed my eyes and wondered what will happen next. They'll probably use some kind of magic to get into my mind or something... I hope that this won't hurt...

I stood there for some time. I don't know how long, but I would say maybe 5 minutes? I was starting to get worried. Maybe I did something wrong? But then, all of a sudden, I fell unconscious.

* * *

I was standing in the forest near Bandle City... How did I end up here? I guess I must have daydreamed quite hard if I forgot that...

I decided that I'll walk a little bit further into the forest. I like it here, it is always so peaceful.

After a while I saw someone kneeling. She was shaking a little bit. After I walked a little bit further to her I noticed that it was the same girl I helped a few days ago. I think her name was Nina, right?

I took a few more steps towards her and noticed that she was kneeling before the boy I helped. Did they train with rocks again? I have no potions with me, I can't help them!

„H-hey, what happened he-"

„You promised he would be okay..." Her voice sounded completly broken.

„What?"

„You said that he would feel totally fine. Does this look fine to you?"

I tried to get to him to check what was wrong, but she was pushing me away.

„You lied to me! You said that you will help me, but you didn't do anything! I can't believe that I was stupid enough to believe you! And I can't believe that I thought that someone like you is worth looking up to!"

„B-but I did-"

„Shut up! Go away! I hate looking at you! You disgust me!"

Her words hit me quite hard. I still wanted to help them, but she wouldn't let me. So I did as she told me and left. I decided to go home for now. It felt like an eternity until I finally got there. The words of the girl were still in my head... Was it really my fault that the boy isn't okay? But I was so sure that my potions would help him...

I went inside and immediately saw my parents. They looked at me, but I couldn't really interpret the looks on their faces.

„Uhm... Hello?"

„Hello son. We heard what happened." The voice of my father sounded disappointed. A tone of voice I did not often hear from him.

„W-what? You did? Who told you?"

„Oh Vait... The whole city knows... The parents of the boy told us... Do you even know how hard it was for us to look into their eyes? Knowing that our son is the one who is responsible for the death of their son?" My mother sounded extremly close to crying.

„B-b-but I... I tried to help the boy..."

„Oh, you tried to help him? Then why did you tell the girl that he will be totally okay? She told his parents exactly that, but it obviously was not the case. He still died because of the injuries!"

„I-i mean... U-usually my potions w-work... This is the f-fi-"

„ **ENOUGH!** " The loud and sudden noise of my father made me flinch a little. I was fighting back tears by now. I'm extremely bad at handling emotional pain, and this is one of the worst situations I was ever in.

„You always say that helping people makes you happy! That this is your destiny! Then tell me: Why do you want to join the League, Vait? Why don't you just focus on your potions and actually helping others instead of joining the League?"

It took me a little while to calm myself again. I looked at him with a confident look on my face.

„I want to join the League because of things like that! I will never be able to help everyone! I can also make mistakes! And someday I will be too old to travel around to help people! But I know I can make a bigger difference! I can inspire people!" I took a short break and then continued talking.

„I often hear young yordles talk about the other yordles in the League... „I want to be like Teemo!" „Tristana is so cool, I also want to be a Bandle Gunner!" „Heimerdinger has made our lives so much better with his inventions! I will also be a scientist when I grow up!" I could do the same, you know? I can also inspire young people. And then more people would want to help others! And if more people are helping, less mistakes will happen! That's why I want to join the League! I want to inspire people!"

After I was done talking, I noticed how extremely loud I've gotten while talking. I expected my parents to yell at me now, so I closed my eyes. But to my surprise that didn't happen. Quite the opposite, actually. I heard a calm, almost soothing voice.

„How does it feel exposing your mind?"

„W-what do you mean? I thought we were..."

I couldn't finish the sentence. My vision became blurry and I lost my consciousness.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself back in the big, empty hall. I was quite confused about what just happened.

„Hello Vait, welcome back." It was the same voice from before that talked to me.

„W-what happened? What was that?"

„That was our doing. You were having a dream and we could see everything that happened in said dream."

„Wait, you did this to me? Couldn't you have used something less extreme? I have never seen my father that upset with me! And I really thought that it was my fault that the boy died!"

„We are quite sorry for that, but we have to make our aspiring Champions feel extreme emotions. Otherwhise we could never be sure if the person is really telling the true intentions of joining the League. But we now know your true intentions, and we are happy to tell you that you are now officially a Champion in the League of Legends. Congratulations!"

I wasn't quite satisfied with the answer, but that was not important at the moment. It really happened... I have become a Champion. I just smiled brightly, not knowing what I should say.

„Now then, you can leave now. There will be a young lady waiting outside of the house. She will show you the most important things around here and then she'll show you your house and give you your key for it. Goodbye for now, Vait!"

I simply nodded and left the house. Outside of it I was greeted by the lady he mentioned.

„Hello Vait. Congratulations for becoming a Champion. My name is Angela. I will show you around a little before I give you your house key, if that is alright with you." Her voice was very calming.

„Of course that's fine!"

„Okay, then follow me, please."

I followed her and she showed me a few things. She showed me the office where she was working most of the time and said that I should come to her if I have any questions. Then she showed me the cafeteria where I can get food whenever I want. There were a few people sitting in the cafeteria. I assume those are Champions or maybe Summoners. It did not look like they noticed me though, they were too busy with talking to others or eating.

I was quite exhausted by now, it was a long day and I didn't sleep that well because I was too excited. It looks like Angela noticed that and she giggled quietly.

„Hehe, don't worry, this is the last thing I'll show you before leading you to your house. Then you are free to rest for the remainder of the day."

I was quite happy hearing that. We were standing in a large room. At the end of it, there was a big rostrum.

„This is the room where big announcements are made. Usually Summoners take the spot up there, but tomorrow you will."

„What? Why?" I'm not really good at talking, especially when it comes to talking to many strangers.

„Oh, it's a tradition here. A new Champion has to answer a few questions of the others. It's so that they can get a better picture of you."

Well, I guess that makes sense. But it still didn't make me happy.

„Okay I guess... Can we go to my home now?"

„But of course, just follow me, please."

We walked for a few more minutes before we arrived my house.

„There we go, this is your house. Here is your key for it. If you have any more questions, please do not hesitate and come visit me in my office. I'm off for now, but please don't forget that you have to be ready to answer the questions by 15 o'clock tomorrow."

I just nodded. She gave me the keys and waved me goodbye. After she was gone I immediately entered my house. It was quite big, but not much was in it yet. I guess I can buy some things around here for it? One part of me wanted to explore more of the League, but the other part wanted to go straight to bed. And considering that I have stuff to do tomorrow, I figured that the best option was going to bed. Upon hitting the mattress I almost immediately fell into a deep slumber...


	3. The reunion

**Hello friends! Here is the next chapter!**

 **I'm sorry that this one isn't thaaat long, but I don't have much time this week but still wanted to get one chapter out. The next one will definetely be longer and should also be much more exciting!  
**

 **I hope you'll still enjoy this one! I'll try to bring at least one chapter out each week. So I hope I'll see you soon!**

I woke up the next day. I had to blink a few times before I realised where I was. Yep, it was still the same bed I fell into yesterday. It was not a dream. I sat up and stretched a little before I looked at the clock besides my bed. It was 12 o'clock. I guess I must have been really exhausted if I slept that long...

Oh well, good thing that I didn't sleep any longer. I have to start getting ready for today! And getting ready as a yordle takes quite some time. I stood up and looked for the bathroom in this house. After a while I found it and went inside. Unlike the rest of the house it seemed to have all of the necessary furniture in it already. A huge shower, a toilet, a sink and mirror and even a bathtub.

I started the water in the shower so it could warm up a little and then started getting undressed. Then I went inside and immediately felt the warm water hitting my fur. I took the shampoo that was standing in the shower and started cleaning myself. I always wondered if humans also need that long to shower. Most of them are bigger, so they have more to clean, but they don't have fur, and taking good care of fur is rather hard.

After one and a half hours I was finally finished with cleaning myself. I went out of the shower and started drying myself. This also took almost half an hour. It was a little after 14 o'clock when I was completely finished. I still have one hour left, but I decided to leave already. I slowly walked towards my destination and looked around. There were many other houses besides mine. I wonder how many Champions there are. I have rarely watched any League matches, usually only when Tristana, Teemo, Rumble or Ziggs were fighting.

I reached the room where I was going to answer the questions soon. Some Champions were already sitting in there and talked, but I didn't recognize any of them. I managed to get to the rostrum largely unnoticed and waited for my time. The time was passing and I heard more and more voices. After a while, a Summoner came up and began talking.

„My dear Champions. I am happy to introduce you to our newest Champion. Please welcome Vait, the Gifted Alchemist!"

Oh, I guess that is my title... Either way, that was my cue. I stepped forward and revealed myself. I saw alot of people and monsters, probably over one houndred of them. They all stared at me. It made me quite uncomfortable, but I guess I'll have to endure that for now.

„Uhm... Hello! My name is Vait. As you know I am the new Champion joining the League... You can ask me questions now if you want..." Great, doesn't get better than this I guess...

I immediately saw several hands rising up. I looked around for a while until I saw a specific person. I smiled a little while he was grinning brightly as always.

„Yes?" I asked the person and he started talking

„Hehe, what took ya so long, buddy?"

„How about we talk about that later, Ziggs? Then I'll explain it to you." He just nodded and kept smiling.

I looked around once more and saw a little girl with long, multicoloured hair and two different eye colours. She was jumping up and down.

„Uhm, yes?"

„Hi, I'm Zoe! And you are sooooo fluffy and cute and adorable! Can I hug you? Pleaaaaase let me hug you!" Her voice was very high and she talked rather fast.

„Uhm... Sure I guess?"

„Yaaaay!" The girl jumped up and seemed to disappear. I was quite confused for a second, but then I saw arms wrapping around me and then something was hugging me extremely hard. I looked behind me and saw the girl, smiling brightly as she continued her hugging attack. After a while she let me go, waved and dissappeard through a portal. She then was sitting in her original spot, looking very satisfied.

The next one that caught my attention was a big, cat-like person. Once I looked at him he began talking in his deep voice.

„I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but it does not look like you have much fighting experience. Do you really think that this place is for you? Fighting on the Rift is certainly not easy."

„No, you're right. I don't have much experience. And I'm sure the first few battles on the Rift will be quite hard for me. But I'm also sure that I'll learn quickly and that I will be just as good as you all!"

I saw a small smile appear on his face.

The next person was someone I knew! It's the famous Sheriff of Piltover, Caitlyn! I have met her a few times when I helped people in Piltover.

„I think I already know the answer, but just to make sure: You will be a Support on the Rift, yes?"

„Oh, yeah! I think Support would be the best role for me!"

She simply nodded.

This went on for quite some time. A girl with long, blue hair asked me if my pistol is the only weapon I brought with me. After I confirmed this, she told her own weapon that she'll enjoy blowing me up.

A girl with fox ears and several tails asked me why my hair was such a mess and told me that she'll help me fix this

I tried to avoid him, but he was the last person that had a question. It was Tahm Kench. He is well known and hated by most yordles. He asked me if I had any desires that he could help me with. I just ignored him.

After that question it was finally over. The others started to leave and I sighed quietly. It was certainly not as bad as I imagined, but it was still not fun.

I slowly got down from the rostrum and I was immediately greeted by a certain yordle that knocked me over and hugged me tightly. I most certainly didn't expect to get hugged so much when I woke up today...

„Oh I missed ya little buddy! Why did it take you so long coming here? I told the recruitment team to have a look at you a long time ago! But that's not important, what's important is that you're here now!" The high pitched voice of Ziggs made me smile.

„Sooo... I guess you two know each other?" I looked up and saw Rumble walking towards us. I don't know any of the yordles personally expect Ziggs, but I know how most of them look.

„Yes! Vait and I are good buddies! I missed him quite a lot!"

„Hehe, I missed you too, Ziggs! But could we maybe continue this talk in the cafeteria? I actually have not eaten anything today."

„Oh, yeah, sure!" Ziggs stopped hugging me and got up. He even offered me a hand for getting up. I gladly took it and also got up. We then walked to the cafeteria. Ziggs and Rumble only got themselves something to drink while I took a whole meal for myself.

„Okay, tell me. How did you guys meet? I didn't expect you two to be so close."

„Ohhh, we've known each other for a veeery long time now! Even longer than I know you, Rumble!"

„Yep, but I still remember it as if it happened yesterday... It all started with a very loud..."

* * *

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

„What the hell was that?" I was just walking around for a while, enjoying the nature and trying to relax. I was just coming back from an emergency in Noxus and wanted to have some free time now, but I guess this is a little more important right now.

I ran towards the noise and looked for someone that could be hurt. And soon enough I saw a yordle. His face and armor was completely covered in black, probably because of the explosion. I really thought I came too late, but to my surprise I saw that the other yordle was still breathing. He was probably unconscious, though. Since I didn't bring any potions with me, I decided to carry him back to my home to nurse him there.

It took a while and several potions, but he finally woke up. He immediately jumped from my bed and looked around confused.

„W-where am I? Where is my bomb? Wait, I remember the BOOOOM! But why am I in a house now?"

„Woah, chill out! I heard the explosion and you were laying unconscious on the ground. So I decided to take you here and patch you up a little."

„Ohhhh, I see! I must have miscalculated the explosive power of my bomb! Hehehe, but that means my bomb is even stronger than I anticipated! That's amazing news!"

„I don't get how you're not even hurt. This explosion sounded very powerful."

„Oh, don't worry, I've had much worse accidents with my bombs! I'm used to it by now! Haha! Oh, by the way, I'm Ziggs! Thanks for helping me out, buddy!" It made me a little uncomfortable that he was smiling the whole time. Even while he was unconscious he was smiling widely.

„Well, I'm Vait. Nice to meet you!"

* * *

„Yep, that was it." I finished the story. I had to smile when I remembered it.

„Haha, I remember that too! I was such an impatient yordle back then! Haha!"

„Yep, that certainly changed Ziggs..." Rumble looked at him with a smirk.

„It's a real shame that we couldn't hang out more back then! But you had to attend to many emergencies and then I went to Piltover and then we had no contact whatsoever and then I was sad because I really like you but now I'm happy because you joined the League and we can hang out muuuch more!"

„... Sometimes I really wonder if you even have to breath..." We all laughed and I finished my meal.

We kept talking for some time and after a while Tristana and Lulu joined us.

„Hey guys, I have an awesome idea!" Tristana told us with a big smirk on her face.


	4. The fight on the Rift

**Hello friends! Here is the next chapter!**

 **I'm quite happy with how it turned out. I hope you'll enjoy it as well.**

„Yeah? Go ahead!" Rumble looked at Tristana interested.

„How about we'll make a full Yordle team for Vait's first fight on the Rift? I think that sounds fun. And we could help Vait if he has any questions!"

„Oh yeah! I wanna be part of Vait's first time! Hehe~" Ziggs looked at me with his usual smile.

„You couldn't have phrased that a little different, right? But sure, I'm down for that!"

„Great, then I'll go and ask Amumu if he'll go to the jungle for us!" Tristana was about to run off, but Lulu stopped her.

„Whaaaaat? But what about me? I wanna be in the first game of the other suppordle!"

„Suppordle?" Tristana looked at her confused.

„Yeah, suppordle! You know? Support yordle! And you are a gunordle! Ziggs is a bombordle and Rumble is a mechordle!" She looked at Tristana with a big smile.

Tristana on the other hand looked confused. „Yeaaaah sure... Anyway, we need a jungler in our team and I don't think that you are really the best for that job."

„What? You must be kidding! Pix and I can jungle just fine!"

„Okay sure. If you say so. I'll go ahead and prepare everything! Let's meet at the teleporters in one hour!" She left waving and Lulu followed her.

„This'll be fun! I can't wait to see my old buddy stomping enemies on the battlefield! Come, I'll help ya prepare!" He dragged me with him and left Rumble alone sitting.

„Okay, noooow... Where do you live?"

„Maybe you shouldn't drag me if you don't even know where my house is."

„Ahhh that's nothing! You tell me which direction and I'll drag ya right there!"

I rolled my eyes, but still smiled. He is such an goofball, but a loveable goofball. I told him where to go and once we reached my home we went inside.

„Okay! You go grab your weapon and one of each of your potions and grab your armor if you have one and then you're ready!"

„Hehe, you could have told me that back in the cafeteria. I think I can handle picking this stuff up alone."

„Yep, but now I know where you live and now I can visit you whenever I want!"

„Fair point. I'll go grab my stuff." I did that and met with Ziggs again.

„Now we'll go to my house so you'll know where I live and I grab my stuff and then we'll be ready!" We walked towards Ziggs' home. It was actually near mine, which made me quite happy. We went inside.

„I'll be right back! Shouldn't take longer than 5 minutes! Feel free to explore this mess!" He quickly went up to get ready.

I looked around and immediately saw what he meant. I imagined that his house would be quite chaotic, but this is a whole new definition of messy.

I could not see the floor whatsoever. It was full of papers. They all contained some kind of drawing. Mostly bomb drawings, but some were just fun little drawings of Ziggs himself. Ziggs as a pirate... one where he looks like a boss in a video game... One where he throws exploding snowballs on a man with a sword... And one where he is throwing water balloons on people in a pool. I'm amazed at how well he can draw! There were also various bomb parts laying around. I really don't know how anyone could find anything in here.

I wanted to look around some more, but Ziggs came jumping down. He had changed into his armor and he had many different bombs with him.

„And? Do you like my castle?"

„It's certainly... something! I don't understand how you find anything in here."

„Oh, it's not thaaaat bad once you get used to it. It could be muuuuch worse!"

„And how exactly?"

„Weeeeell... I could throw a bomb in here! Then it would be a little bit messier!"

„I guess that's true..."

„Welp, we should get going. We don't wanna be late, riiight?"

„Yep, let's go!"

We went outside and Ziggs led me to our destination. Once we arrived we saw that Tristana, Lulu and Rumble were already standing near the teleporters. Tristana had her gun, Lulu her rod and Rumble had his giant mech. They all seemed to be ready to go.

„Here we are guys! In time as usual! Hehe!"

„Yep, are you ready Vait?" Tristana looked at me with a confident smile

„I guess so? As ready as I can be." Of course I was excited, but I also was a bit scared that I'll just fail horribly.

„Aww, don't worry buddy! You'll do great! Just shoot them and throw your potions at us and you'll be golden!"

„Yeah, you're right..."

„Okay, then just stand on this teleport platform. Better close your eyes, you'll feel weird for a second, but it'll be fine!"

I guess it'll be the same as the teleport to the League. I walked towards the platform and closed my eyes. After a while I felt the teleport and opened my eyes again. I was standing on the Summoners Rift. It was a really beautiful view. I couldn't really appreciate it when I was watching some matches.

The others were standing near me. Rumble and Lulu bought some stuff and went top side. Ziggs looked at me and smiled.

„Alright pal! I'll leave ya to Tristana! She'll help you get through this juuust fine! Have fun out there!" He also bought something, waved me goodbye and then went to the middle lane.

„Okay recruit! I know the first fight on the Rift can be quite scary, but don't worry. The pain you'll feel is much lower than what you'd feel outside of the Rift."

Well, that is a relief. I kinda figured that something like this was the case. I don't think anyone would really look forward to fighting if they would feel the pain of dying multiple times.

„Well... Let's see..." Tristana was standing in front of the shop and looked around. After a while she grabbed a coin and three potions and handed them to me.

„This should be okay for the start. I don't know how you fight yet, but I guess that should be alright. Now follow me!" She went down to the bottom lane and I followed her quickly. We stopped near our tower.

„Okay, you know the basics, right? Let me kill the little guys that'll come to our lane, try to attack the bad guys on the other team without getting hurt yourself, use your skills wisely and at the end we'll destroy their Nexus!"

„Yep, I got it!"

„Great, then let's see who we'll face in our lane!" Tristana walked forward and I followed her.

We saw a big guy and a woman. The guy had a pistol, was wearing a mask and gave off a scary vibe. The woman on the other hand seemed quite calm. Something was floating behind her head, but it seemed like she had no weapons at all.

„See that big dude? That's Jhin. He attacks quite slow and has to reload every few shots, but his attacks hurt. He also has a bouncing grenade and has some sniping tools. So even if you don't see him you should move. The girl is Karma. She uses magic to attack. She'll try to attack us with a small flame that she shoots. It's easy too dodge, but can hurt quite a bit. She can also shield herself or allies and empower her attacks, so be careful if her hands and eyes start glowing."

I listened and tried to remember all of it... But the thought of getting shot by a bullet or getting burned by magic is quite scary.

„But it's better if you see it yourself anyway! Let's go!"

The little guys – I think they are called minions – came down the lane and Tristana and Jhin began shooting them. Karma was hiding in a brush, so I did the same. The beginning was actually kinda boring, but then I heard Tristana's voice in my head.

„You hear me? We'll reach level 3 before them. When we do I'll jump in. I don't know if that is a good idea since I don't know how you fight, but still. Just do your stuff."

I nodded and Tristana killed another minion. After that she immediately jumped onto Jhin and threw a bomb on him. I shot Tristana with a healing potion and then turned my attention to Jhin. He tried to flee, but I slowed him with the first shot of my Leg Shot. I then rolled to get into a better position and fired the second Leg Shot. It also hit Jhin, leaving him unable to move at all. Karma tried her best to keep Jhin alive, but after I hit my Armor Shot and Tristana's bomb exploded he died. Karma had more luck and could flee to her tower. Tristana smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

„Not bad, recruit! I didn't think it would go that smooth!"

„Well, I do have some skills!" I smiled and Tristana kept killing minions until our minions hit their tower.

„Let's go back. We should have enough gold to buy something nice!"

„Okay... And how you do do that? I mean the teleporting back?"

„Oh right! Just close your eyes and concentrate hard on the beginning platform. After a while you'll teleport there."

I did as I was told and soon found myself back at the starting point. Tristana immediately took the coin she bought for me before, gave it to the shopkeeper and handed me a talisman for it. She also gave me some boots

„But... I'm already wearing boots."

„I know, but these will make you faster. Trust me!"

„If you say so." I put on the boots and walked around a little. I really was moving faster!

Tristana bought something herself and then went back to the lane. I quickly followed her and she continued farming the minions.

Tristana told me to put a ward in the second bush. I don't know why, but I'm sure she has a plan. After a while Jhin and Karma pushed us towards out tower. They played alot safer after Jhin died, so we had no real opening to jump on them again. I heard Tristana's voice in my head once more.

„Hey Rumble. You got some time and a teleport to spare?"

„I always have time for you Tristana!"

„Great, then it would be awesome if you come down and help us a little."

„Sure thing, I'll be there in a second!" After I heard that I saw a purple glow coming from the bush I put the ward in. Once the glow was gone I immediately saw rockets falling down from the sky on Jhin and Karma. It was surprising at first, but then I reacted and rooted Karma in the fire and electricity. She died rather quickly. Jhin tried to flee, but Tristana jumped on him and Rumble shot harpoons at him. He didn't come very far and also died.

„Thanks Rumble! I owe ya one!"

„Nah, I'm happy to help! Wanna push down their turret?"

„You know I do!" We all headed towards their tower and took it down. After that we all went back and Rumble went top again.

„Okay Vait, we'll go help Ziggs take his tower now. We'll have a huge gold lead after that!"

I nodded and we walked toward the middle lane. Ziggs was standing near his tower and smiled brighter when he saw us.

„Hey guys! Glad to see you! Ahri is a liiiiittle annoying, so I'm happy for every help!"

„Leave it to us! Vait, go ward the two bushes and then we'll push."

I did just that. The first brush was no problem, but once I warded the second one I was jumped on by a man with a long sword and a weird helmet. He attacked me and I tried to flee, but the girl with the fox ears and the nine tails blew a kiss to me and I couldn't resist the urge to walk to her. Tristana and Ziggs tried to help me, but it was too late. Suddenly everything went dark...

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back at the starting platform. It took me a second before I realized what happened. I guess I died back there. It really didn't hurt as badly as I thought. I decided to go to the middle lane again and see if I can help them.

I saw Tristana and Ziggs working on the enemy tower. I guess they did fine without me. I joined them and Tristana began talking

„Hey Champ! Sorry that we didn't help you soon enough."

„Oh, no problem. That wasn't your fault." Ziggs used one of his Satchel Charges and the tower fell.

After that we went back and decided that we all should head mid to push the enemies down.

„Okay, this should be the deciding teamfight. Whoever wins this should have a huge gold advantage and can just freely push. Let's give it our all!" Tristana spoke and we nodded. The other team also gathered mid and seemed ready to fight. Besides the enemy champions that I already saw was a woman with floating blades. They seemed to move on their own, but I guess she controls them somehow. She also was the first one to initiate. She jumped on Rumble and the guy with the long sword followed her. Lulu and Rumble reacted immediately. Lulu casted a spell on Rumble and he and his mech were suddenly much larger than before. Rumble on the other hand pushed many buttons on his mech and the same rockets as before flew up. They landed on top of Jhin, Karma and the fox girl. He didn't seem to care much for the two sword fighters that attacked him. But Ziggs and Tristana bombarded the two with shots and bombs, while Lulu tried her best to support Rumble.

I decided that now is the time that I'll use my ultimate ability! I kneeled down and took out many potions. I have to chose between an ultra healing potion, a mega potion and a stone skin potion. I can only shoot three, but I can decide which potions I shoot. I could shoot three ultra healing potions or two mega potions and a stone skin potion or one of each. I decided that in this situation one of each would be the best.

First I loaded my weapon with the stone skin potion and shot Rumble with it. The effect was immediately visible and his skin turned into stone. That should make it much harder for the enemies to hurt him.

Next I loaded the mega potion. I shot that one at Ziggs. He became a little bit larger and his attacks will be much stronger for a while.

The last potion I used was the ultra healing potion. I also shot this one at Rumble so the wounds that he already had would heal quite fast.

After I used my last potion I continued to fight as usual. We quite easily won this teamfight. We didn't even lose one member of our team.

„Hahahaha, oh maaan! That was awesome! You shot me with that potion and then I was huuuge and my bombs just annihilated them! Haha!" Ziggs laughed loudly and looked at me with a big smile

„I gotta say, these heals were pretty Vait-el! Hahahaha!" I rolled with my eyes, but smiled.

„Oh yeah, I have NEVER heard that before from you."

„Hey, less talking, more pushing guys!" Rumble looked at us.

„Aww, no need to G-rumble!" Ziggs smiled even brighter. I could really tell how much fun he was having.

„... You don't even know how much I hate the fact that I like you..." Rumble turned his mech around and walked to Tristana and Lulu, who were already pushing.

„H-hey! Don't be like thaaat!" Ziggs quickly followed him. I still stood there for a second and smiled. Then I also followed them.

We pushed quite far and Tristana was right. After this fight we had no problems whatsoever pushing and we won the fight. After their Nexus fell, we were teleported back to the League.

„And? Did you have fun?" Ziggs immediately asked me

„I actually did. I didn't think the first time would be so fun!"

„Hahaha, and you tell me that I should phrase stuff differently?" I didn't even notice that I said something ambigous.

„Well... I didn't mean to phrase it like that! Unlike you!"

„Whaaaaat? I also totally didn't mean to!" He smiled pretty innocently.

„Yeah yeah, your tone said something different."

„Awww, I'm the most innocent yordle ever!"

„Hey guys, we'll be leaving." Tristana suddenly spoke and we looked at her.

„Yep, I have to work a bit on Tristy. She was a little clunky today."

„And Pix and I have to fill up our purple again!" It sounded weird, but I think most of what Lulu says sounds weird.

„See ya later guys! And Vait: You fought very well! I can't wait to fight with you again!" Tristana and the others waved us goodbye and Ziggs and I were left alone.

„Sooo... What do you want to do now? Eat something? Exploooore? Sleep? Wait! Don't sleep! It would be boring if you go sleeping now!"

„Haha, no worries, I'm not tired yet. Hmm... How about we explore a little? I didn't have much time to do that yet."

„Ohhhh yeah! I know exactly what I'll show you! Follow me!" Ziggs immediately ran and I followed him.

I wasn't quite sure what he wants to show me, but that didn't matter right now. I was just glad to finally spend some time with him again.

 **So that chapter showed how Vait would fight if he really was a Champion. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. The city

**Heya friends! I'm sorry that this chapter is one day too late, but I really thought that I** last **updated it on wednesday.**

 **Oh well, I hope you aren't too mad and that you still enjoy this chapter!**

I followed Ziggs for quite some time. After a while he stopped and we were standing in front of the huge entrance doors of the League.

„Uhm... Ziggs, I already know these doors."

„Yeah, but do you know what is behind them?"

„Yep. Those huge stairs that I had to climb to get up here."

„Yeah, but do you know what is behind theeeem?"

I thought for a second. I actually didn't turn around after I left the portal. The sight of the League was just to mesmerizing.

„I... don't think so? What is there?"

„Oh, you'll see! Just open the door!"

I did as I was told and looked down the stairs. It was quite the unexpected sight. It looked like a city down there.

„Impressive, eh? That is a whooole city just for Summoners and Champions. You'll find everything that you may need there!... Weeell... basically everything. They don't sell my favorite fuses! But other than that they have everything one could ever want!"

„Oh, okay!" I didn't really expect that. I thought all the stores would be inside the League. But I guess that the space would be a problem.

„Hehe, come on! We'll explore a little! I show ya aaaall the places we have to go to sometime! I mean, I would also visit them with you right now, but most of the stores should be closed by now..."

I guess that's true. It looks like we spend quite some time on the Rift, considering that it is very close to becoming dark outside.

„Okay, sure, that sounds fun!"

„Great, then let's gooo!"

Ziggs ran down the stairs and I followed him, but a lot slower. I don't know how he does it, but he makes it look so easy. After a while I reached the end and saw Ziggs waiting and smiling.

„Hehe, such a slowpoke~"

„Geez, sorry that I'm not quite as skilled as you when it comes to running down stairs. I'll do my best to improve myself!"

„I sure hope so! But don't get your hopes up! You'll never beat the one and only master!" He grinned proudly and I hit him softly in his side.

„Didn't you idiot want to show me stuff?"

„Ohhh riiight!... Wait, idiot?"

„Hm? Who is an idiot?" I smiled innocently.

„You just called me one!"

„Whaaaat? You must have misheard me! I would neeever call you an idiot~"

„Oh, that's right! You're waaay too nice for that, riiight?"

„Of course! But now lead the way you big goofball!"

„Right-o!" He started walking and I followed him. Once we entered the city Ziggs started to explain how it works here.

„Okay, so most of these shops are owned by random dudes working here. But some of them are owned by Champions who do this kind of stuff in their free time! For example, the hair salon is owned by Ahri, the fox girl we fought today!"

I guess now it makes sense that she commented on my hair. Guess I'll have to pay her a visit sometime soon.

„Do you also have a shop here?"

„Haha, naaah. I'm not really the kind of yordle that can sit behind a counter all day. I'd rather spend my free time with my friends and with my bombs."

„Yeah, I thought so. Do I have to pay here?"

„Nope! The League pays for all of it! You could literally take everything from here with you!"

„Okay, I understand!"

„Yep yep! But I think if you want to do something in your free time you should consider helping Soraka out from time to time! That poor healing girl has to help the sick and injured people here all alone, so I think she would appreciate a helping hand from time to time!"

„Oh, okay! I'll get in touch with her sometime then!" I heard of Soraka before. She is the reason why Ionia is the region that I've visited the least. A very kind and skilled healer.

„Great, I think that's enough of an introduction! Let's go explore a little, shall we?"

Ziggs led me through the city and showed me all the stores. He stopped at every second shop and told me that we absolutely HAVE to visit this one. I stopped listening after a while because most of the shops had either signs that told me what they are or were just plain obvious.

„Soooo, I think that's the last shop that is somewhat interesting! You got all that buddy?"

„Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure!"

„Great! Then how about we head home for now? Not much we can do here during this time!... I mean, we couuuuld go to the bar, but I don't think that this is your idea of fun, eh?" He smiled brightly, probably hoping that I say that we should go to the bar.

„I mean, it's not exactly what I would call fun, considering that I don't like drinking that much... But if you want to we could go."

„Hmm... Nah. I think it would be more fun going with more people! And then we'll get ya to drink something and you'll like it! You'll see, hehe~"

„Oh, don't worry. It really doesn't matter what we do. As long as I spend time with you, I have fun." I guess it sounded a tad too cheesy, but it was the truth.

„Naaaw, aren't you just a little cutie? C'mere you fluff ball!"

He came closer and hugged me tightly. It was oddly satisfying... Maybe a little too satisfying? I pushed that thought aside for now and hugged him back. It sounded like he was purring a little bit.

After a while we let go and he smiled even brighter.

„Hehe, let's go home now! We can visit a looot of these shops tomorrow!"

„Okay, sounds good to me." And so we started going back. It took a while, but we eventually made it back to my home.

„I'll come pick you up in the morning, so be ready! But for now I wish ya a good night, buddy!" Ziggs waved and headed to his house.

„Right! Good night, Ziggs!" I went inside and stretched a little. Today was quite the productive day. I honestly didn't expect that so much happens in so little time. Normally I would end the day with a little bit of brewing, but considering that it is quite late already I think I'll go right to sleep. I went to my bedroom, undressed myself and layed down in my bed. I quickly fell asleep...

* * *

I heard someone knocking on my door. I was still a little drowsy, but looked at the clock. It was very early in the morning. Would Ziggs really come this early? I sighed, got up, dressed myself and went to open the door. But I certainly didn't expect to see the person that was standing there.

„I wish you a very good morning Vait." I immediately recognized his voice.

„Heimerdinger... What do you want?"

„Now this is not very polite. Shouldn't you greet me back?" I rolled with my eyes.

„Oh, please excuse me, I totally forgot! I, of course, also wish you a good morning. And now tell me what you want from me." I heard him chuckling.

„Oh my dear Vait, why are you so very unforgiving? You know very well that I only did this to help you and others. With my help you could have helped so many people."

„And I told you already that there is nothing behind it! I have no special ingredient or something like that! And I've tried to teach my brewing skills to others, but no one seems to be able to do it as well as me!"

„That sounds awfully convenient. And it's even more suspicious that you wouldn't give me one of your potions back when I asked you for one."

„... Because I don't brew these potions for fun? What if someone needed my aid back then, but I couldn't help them because I gave you my last healing potion? Besides, it didn't stop anyway, considering that you STOLE it shortly after."

„That was just a small sacrifice in the name of science!"

„Yeah, sure... Then you should know by now that there is no secret behind it. And now, if you exucse me. I have more important stuff to do than talking to you." I closed the door and sighed. I didn't expect such an unfun encounter this early in the morning.

„Oh believe me Vait... I'll get that secret out of you..."

I decided to lay down in my bed again and relax for some time until Ziggs comes to pick me up. It didn't take long until someone knocked on the door again. I got up again and opened the door.

„Heya buddy! How's it hanging?" He had his usual smile on his face.

„Oh, it's going alright. What about you?"

„I'm doing tooootally great! I saw Heimy on my way here! Did you meet him already? I bet you'd like him!"

„Yeah, I met him already... I guess he is alright?" I know Ziggs likes Heimerdinger. It's pretty obvious, considering that he is a part of the yordle academy in Piltover and Heimerdinger is the owner of it. I think it would be better to not tell him that I dislike him. It would just make him sad.

„Aww, I'm sure you'll warm up to him! He can be a little bit difficult at first, but once you get to know him he can be fun!"

„I suppose so... But how about we stop talking about him and get started?"

„Oh, right right! I think we should go eat something first and by then most of the shops should be opened!"

„Sounds good to me!" We went to the cafeteria and got something to eat. Over time more and more Champions also came to the cafeteria and Ziggs introduced me to some of them or simply told me their names. There were some... interesting people. Like Jinx! She seems to REALLY like Ziggs, which is no surprise really, considering that they are both addicted to explosions. But Jinx seems to be a lot more chaotic than Ziggs, which is very surprising. After a while, a very tired looking Rumble joined us.

„Hehe, good morning sleepyhead~"

„Don't call me that..." He rested his head on the table.

„Naaw, so grumpy already? Should I bring you a coffee?"

„Yes, please..."

„Right-o! I'm on it!" Ziggs jumped up and pushed other Champions and Summoners aside to get a coffee as fast as possible.

„Sooo... Didn't sleep well?" I tried to start a conversation with him, but at the same time I didn't want to annoy him.

„More like didn't sleep at all... Turns out the little clunkiness was a tad harder to track down than I expected... And then I made some other adjustments and suddenly it was already morning and now I can't sleep because I have a match soon..."

„Oh, I see... That doesn't sound too good."

„Meh, I've had worse nights... Nights where I couldn't even eat or drink something before the fight. I'll pull through."

„Okay, if you say so..." Then Ziggs came running back. I'm impressed that he hasn't spilled any of the coffee.

„Here ya go pal! Should I also get you something to eat?"

„Nah, I'll do that myself... Thanks though." Rumble started drinking the coffee.

„I gotcha! Poor little guy always has to work on his mech."

„Don't call me little... Anyway, You two have anything planned for today?"

„Yep! Vait and I will go to the city and have some fun there!"

„Well, that definetely sounds more fun than going on the battlefield all tired..."

„Right? Hehe!" We all talked a little while more until Rumble had to leave. We then also got up and headed towards the city. Once we got there, I already saw that it was much more lively than yesterday. There were many more Champions and Summoners.

„Okay, where do you want to go first? Oh, I know!"

„Great, thanks for letting me answer!" He chuckled and started walking.

„No problem! Hehe! But don't worry, it's something that you basically promised already." I thought for a second, but couldn't really think about anything. We kept walking and then he stopped in front of the hair salon.

„Oh, you want me to go there first?"

„Yep yep! Not trying to sound rude or anything, but your hair is a liiittle bit of a mess at the moment."

„Yeah... I know."

„Don't worry, Ahri is a master when it comes to hair! You'll look amaaaazing!"

„Okay, I'll trust you then!" We entered the salon and were immediately greeted by Ahri.

„Oh hey guys! Welcome to my hair salon! I think you are here to let me fix your hair, right Vait?"

„Yeah, I didn't have much time to get it done before I joined the League. So I would be thankful if you'd do it!" She just smiled.

„Sure! I was the one that offered it anyway, so just take a seat. I'll be right there for you!"

„Okay! Uhm... Will you wait here Ziggs?"

„But of course! Like I said, Ahri is a master when it comes to hair! She doesn't take long at all!"

„Well, that is because you only want your hair cut. Dyeing takes a little bit longer, you know?"

„Oh... Of course I knew that! But no problem! I'm a veeery patient yordle!"

„Riiiight... I know no yordle that is more patient that you..."

„I know! I'll sit down until you are done!" He did so, but after roughly ten minutes he started to move on his chair.

„Meeeeh, it doesn't take thaaaat much longer, riiight?"

„... Ziggs, I haven't even prepared the dye yet..."

„Oh, right right! But after that is done it will be over in just a minute, riiight?"

„If you think a minute is about as long as an hour, then yes."

„A-an hour?"

„Well, yes. It takes a little while so that the colour isn't washed out immediately."

„Haha, n-no problem! That's totally fine! I'm veeery patient!"

„You can go do something else if you want, Ziggs. I don't mind."

„Naaah, I'll endure it!" He sat there smiling

„Well, if you say so. But you can leave whenever you want."

It took a little bit more than an hour, but I was finally done. Ahri did a great job. She cut my hair just as I wanted it and the purple colour looks fresh and she said that it will take quite a while before it will start to wash out. Ziggs looked quite happy when Ahri was finally done doing everything.

„Wow, thanks Ahri! It looks great!"

„Hihi, no problem! If you need help with your hair again, don't hesitate and ask me!"

„Will do, bye now!" Ziggs and I waved and then went outside. Ziggs immediately stretched and started talking.

„Haha, finally freedom!"

„I told you you can leave if you want."

„Naaah, I wouldn't want to leave my buddy alone!" I just smiled and we started walking again. After a while Ziggs ear twitched and he looked at me.

„Hm? Is something the matter?"

He didn't say anything and just pushed me away. I didn't know what has gotten into him, but once I looked at him again I saw that he was covered in some kind of pink liquid and that glass is shattered around him. I immediately jumped up and ran to him.

„Hey, are you alright?" I asked with a worried voice.


	6. The confession

**Hello there people! Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you'll enjoy reading it, since I certainly had fun writing it!**

„Yep! I'm totally alright! I mean, pink isn't really my colour, but I can manage!" I was relieved to hear that. I then looked at the direction the vial came from, but didn't see anyone.

„Hey, did you see who threw that vial at you?"

„Weeeell, actually it was directed at you! I just took the shot! But nope, I didn't see who did it!"

„I see..." I thought for a second and then spoke again „Let's go home. I want to examine what this potion was for."

„W-what?! But I already told you that I feel alright! And we didn't even do anything fun yet!" He looked a little bit sad.

„I know... But I don't really see why someone would throw a potion at someone that doesn't do anything. Maybe the effect takes some time to activate. I just want to be sure!"

„Okay, that's understandable I think! If someone stuck a bomb at you and you said you feel alright I think I wouldn't be fully convinced either! Hehe!"

„Hmm... I don't think that comparison really works in this situation... But I'm glad that you agree!"

„Then let's get this over with so we can do more stuff!"  
I picked up one of the broken glass pieces and then we started walking back. We briefly stopped to go into one of the stores. I took everything I needed to analyze the liquid and we continued to walk back. Once we arrived, I invited Ziggs to come in with me.

„You still feeling alright?"

„Yep! I feel as awesome as ever! Hehe!"

„Good good... Just tell me if you feel weird or anything. There aren't that many pink potions, but it should still take a little while until I know exactly which one it is."

„Gotcha! I'll juuust... Well, you actually don't really have anything here yet that is really interesting, so I guess I'll watch you!"

„Fine by me. Grab a chair." He did so and then I started working on analyzing the liquid. Ziggs managed to stay quiet for most of the time. It looked like he was quite interested in my work. But after a while he suddenly began talking.

„Hey! Did you know that Rumble has a crush on Tristana?"

„Uhm... I guess?" I know that Rumble called his mech Tristy... And the way he talks to Tristana makes it pretty obvious, really... But it was very weird for Ziggs to just say something like that. I doubt that Rumble appreciates it if Ziggs just goes around and tells people that.

„Oh! And you know that spider girl Elise? In one match she lost one of her little Spiderlings and it took her the whole match to find it again! Hehe, that was really fun! Not for her team, but in general!" He chuckled a little, but I was more and more confused. Why is he telling me all of this?

„And in another match I was very injured and I ate the honey fruit and I was so into it that I didn't even notice that I picked up one of Teemos shrooms... Needless to say that this wasn't really good for me!"

„Ziggs, why are you-"

„Also: Do you know that you are my best friend? And also that I love you?"

„Uhm... You are also my best friend. And I guess I also love you?" It was kinda weird saying that, but it wasn't wrong. He is my best friend and I do love him in a way best friends love each other...

„Oh, no no! You got that wrong! I don't love you like a brother or something like that! I love you in a „please let me stay with you and hug you and kiss you and make you happy until the end of days" way! Or in short: The gay way! Hehe~"

I sat there with my mouth open. I really did not know what to say. Did Ziggs just casually confess that he is gay? And furthermore: Did he just confess that he is in love with me? I mean... It IS very Ziggs-like to do something like this as casual as possible, but so suddenly and without any context? I looked at him, waiting for him to say that this was just a joke and laughing loudly. But he did not say anything. He just sat there with his bright smile. After a while I began to speak again.

„So... That was a joke, right? I think you forgot to say that this was a joke."

„Hm? What makes you say that? That was no joke at all! All of that was 100% the truth!"

Truth... After I heard that word it immediately struck me! That potion was a truth potion! It all makes sense! That's why Ziggs said all these random things! Cause if the victim of the potion doesn't get asked any questions, they'll start saying true things themselves!

… But that also means that he really wasn't joking when he confessed those things...

„Uhm... I-I see... well... let's get you home... This potion was a truth potion... It should go away quite easily if you shower..."

„Aww, but I was looking forward to spending more time with you!"

„I know... But I wouldn't advise to walk around like that... This potion can be quite dangerous if you get asked the wrong question."

„Meh, I guess so. Okay, then I'll go home and shower! Will we do something after I'm done?"

„Uhm... I don't know... I don't really feel so good..." That was a lie, but I just felt awkward being around Ziggs right now.

„Oh, then I think it would be muuuch better if I'd shower here and then watch over you!"

„No, it's not that bad. I'll get you home so nobody messes with you right now and then I'll rest a while, okay?"

„Okaaay, fine by me!" We went towards Ziggs' home. Luckily we only met a few Champions on our way, and they did not ask us anything. I said goodbye to Ziggs and after he went inside I took a deep breath. I knew exactly who was responsible for this, and I decided to pay him a visit immediately. It took a while to figure out where he lives and to get there, but once got there, I knocked loud on the door. After roughly 5 seconds the door opened and revealed the culprit.

„Ah, Vait. To what do I owe the pleasure?" His voice sounded as superior as ever.

„Oh please Heimerdinger. You and I both know why I'm here."

„Hm, I certainly do not know that. Please enlighten me."

„Fine, then I'll say two words: „Truth potion". Does this ring a bell?" For a brief moment I saw a faint smile appearing on his face, but it turned into a neutral look again.

„No, I still do not know what you mean. You have to articulate a little bit better if you want to have a conversation with me." I had to try really hard to not flip out. How can one yordle be this freaking arrogant?

„Listen! Don't you feel at least a little bit guilty? You did not hit me with it, you hit Ziggs. One of your students and a yordle that looks up to you and that likes you. And you didn't even use the proper type of vial. With this vial you could have severly hurt one of us. Do you really think that is worth it to get me to tell you something that even I don't know?"

„Do you, by any chance, have definite proof that I am the one that threw the potion? Did you see me throwing it?"

„Oh please, I don't have to see you to know that you did it! Or do you know any other person here that would gain anything by throwing a truth potion at me?"

„Did I not make myself clear? I asked you for DEFINITE proof. With reasoning this weak, no court in the world would say that I'm the culprit." I heard him chuckling. I really hate this guy...

„Fine, be that way... I just hope that you are smart enough to realize that trying to throw another truth potion at me would be a waste of time... I'll just go home and shower if one of those hit me... So don't go around and put other people in danger, yes? And now, have a good day I guess..." I turned around and headed home. Heimerdinger just shook his head and closed his door.

I decided to go home for now. I really don't know what I should do now. One of the side effects of the truth potion is that the victim – once the effect of the potion ends – forgets everything that he told someone during that time. So Ziggs won't even know that he confessed his love to me... Should I just tell him? But I already felt so awkward after he said it... Maybe I should just ignore it? But can I really do that? I sighed and went inside my house. I'll figure something out, but for now I'll just go to bed... Maybe sleeping will help me reach a conclusion.

 **2 Weeks later.**

It's been two weeks since the incident. I've settled in quite well by now. I know most of the other Champions and have fought in some more Summoners Rift matches. And I've heard that some people outside of the League are cheering for me when I fight, so that's good!

But something that really isn't good is that I still don't know what I should do with Ziggs. The first few days I tried to just ignore it, but it felt really awkward walking around with him, knowing how he really feels. Not that I have anything against that... I couldn't care less if someone is gay, straight or anything else. But it's kinda weird to know that he loves me, especially when he doesn't know that I know... That's why I tried to avoid him. I know this isn't the best solution in the long run, but I think it atleast is until I figure something out.

I suddenly heard someone knocking on my door. It was probably Ziggs, he did it almost every day. I'll just ignore it, as always... But then I heard a voice that I wasn't expecting.

„Vait, I know you're in there. Open up." Rumble sounded annoyed... Maybe angry?

„... Are you alone?"

„Yes, and now let me in."

I sighed and opened the door. Rumble really was alone. At first he looked angry, but once he saw me his expression softened a little bit. I probably didn't look so good... Overthinking something all the time does that to you. He came in and immediately started talking.

„So, now tell me why you are trying to avoid Ziggs? I thought you two are best friends? Do you even know how sad Ziggs is since you've decided to ignore him? And it is quite hard to see someone like him down!"

„I know... And I don't like to ignore him either... But I do have a reason."

„Then tell me!" I took a deep breath and began talking.

„Well... Ziggs got hit by a truth potion and he confessed his love to me. And he doesn't remember confessing because that is one of the side effects of the potion... And now I feel awkward being around him! I really don't know what I should do..."

„... Is that all? I mean, it is kinda understandable I guess, but is that really a reason to ignore your best friends like this? I'm pretty sure Tristana also knows that I love her, considering that she sometimes mocks me during our matches, but she still spends time with me, probably ignoring it. Can't you do the same?"

„I wish I could... But I feel something very weird around him since then... I can't really describe it..."

„... Maybe you love him as well?" I looked at him confused.

„Hm? What makes you say that?"

„Well, I can only speak for myself, but when I started to fall in love with Tristana I also felt weird being around her! It took me a while to realise that I've fallen for her. So maybe it's the same for you?"

I thought about it for a second. Could I really love Ziggs in a romantic way as well? I haven't really thought about a relationship with anyone until now, considering that I spent most of my life traveling around the world... But it somehow sounds right... Maybe it is true?

„Okay, maybe a simpler question first: Can you even see yourself being together with another dude? Cause if not, then the first question should be answered too."

„I... think so? I haven't thought about it really, but I don't think I would mind being in a relationship with a guy..."

„Hmm... Well, I guess you could be in love with Ziggs, but you should think about it some more. But in the meantime you should go to him and apologize! That's the least you can do!"

„Yeah, you're right... Thanks Rumble, I'll immediately go to him!"

„No problem, and now go! He's probably in his house" Rumble basically pushed me out of my house and I started running towards Ziggs' house. I was kinda worried... Will he be upset with me? Probably... But I'd deserve it. I knocked on his door and waited. Once it opened, I saw Ziggs looking really down for a second, but then that sadness turned into surprise.

„Oh... Hi Vait?"

„Hello... Can we talk?"

„Uhm... Sure, come in!"

He let me in and pointed towards his couch. We sat down there and he began talking.

„Sooo... What did you want to talk about?"

„Well, you know how I've been ignoring you for the most part the last two weeks?"

„Oh, you diiiid? I didn't notice at all!" His sarcastic tone stung, but I had to endure it for now.

„Yeah... There was a reason... You remember when you got hit by that potion?"

„Yep! But after that I only remember that we went to your home to analyze it and the next thing I remember is that I'm at my house showering! So what was that potion?"

„It was a truth potion. And it made you forget all the things you told me there..."

„Ah, I see! And let me guess: I told you something that made you feel uncomfortable and that's why you were avoiding me!"

„That's... Actually right."

„Yeah, I thought so. So what was it? Oh, it was the thing I did to you when you were asleep during our sleepover years ago, right?"

„No, it was... Wait, what?"

„Uhm... Nothing! Keep talking!"

„I'll ask you later what that was... But no, you told me that you love me..."

„Oh... Yeaaah... That... I can see why that made you uncomfortable! But don't worry, you can reject me! I don't mind! But please let us stay friends! I don't want something like this to ruin our friendship!" He sounded kinda sad at the end.

„Nah, it wasn't really your confession. I don't mind, really... It's just that I'm confused... Maybe I feel the same for you? I don't really know at the moment..."

„Wait... You do? I mean, you maybe do? That's more than I ever thought you would, haha!"

„Soo... How long have you known now?"

„Oh, quite some time actually! Shortly after I left for Piltover I realised it. I thought going there would make me happy, and it somehow did. But something was missing, or rather someone. I had to think about it for a while but soon I knew that you were the one I missed. And that I am indeed in love with you..."

„Wow... That is quite some time... And you just ignored those feelings instead of telling me?"

„Well, of course! I didn't know how you'd react! There are people out there that hate gay people! And while I was quite sure you were not one of them, I really didn't want to risk our friendship! So I just stayed quiet and enjoyed spending time with you. That was enough for me! Everything above that would just be a nice bonus!"

„Oh... I see..." I really wouldn't have thought that Ziggs had these feelings for so long. He always seems so carefree, as if he had no problems at all. But I guess even he does have them sometimes.

„Soo... What will we do now? You said that you maybe feel the same for me, but what do you mean exactly?"

„Well... I don't know... I feel kinda weird being around you ever since you told me that you love me. Rumble said that this weird feeling could be because I love you as well... He also had a weird feeling before he realised that he loves Tristana."

„Maybe you secretly find it disgusting that I love you and don't know it yet and when you realise it you will just tell me that I'm disgusting and that you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore!" He sat there with a big smile and laughed after saying that. I'm glad that he is feeling better again.

„Don't be stupid! I don't have anything against you being gay... Would be pretty stupid, considering that I could be gay as well..."

„Haha, I guess that's true! Weeeell... I don't know if this'll help you figuring things out... Maybe this will just confuse you even more... But it's worth a shot!"

Ziggs came closer and closer. His face was just inches away from mine. I knew exactly what he was planning to do, but I didn't back away. I myself wanted it to happen. And then he leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't a very long kiss, maybe 15 seconds or so, but as the one receiving it it felt pretty long. After he was done he looked at me with a very big smile and a blush on his face.

„Weeeeell?"


	7. The true feelings

**Hello friends! This chapter is quite long, so I hope you enjoy it! As always, if you have any thoughts regarding this chapter, feel free to write a review or a PM! I would be very happy to hear your opinion!**

It was a weird feeling... I don't really know how I would describe it, but it certainly wasn't a bad feeling. Quite the opposite, actually. It somehow felt... right! And looking at Ziggs' bright, honest smile only further confirms this. I think I really want to be together with him!

„Uhm... W-well... I actually kinda liked it..." My voice was surprisingly shaky.

„Oh, I understand! That's no problem, I-... Wait, what did you say?" He sounded very surprised. I think he wasn't expecting this reaction at all.

"Hehe... You heard that right. I liked the kiss. And I think I like you as well... I mean, like you a lot!" I wish I could see his eyes right now. I always loved seeing his eyes, but he usually wears his green goggles, so getting to see them was kinda rare. I bet they are shining right now!

"Really? You really mean that? You like-like me as well? So you want to be in a relationship with me? Oh pleaaase say yes!" He was jumping up and down on the couch, just like a small, excited child.

"I think so?... No, I'm actually quite sure I want that! Yeah, that's right!"

"Oh, that's great news! Don't worry! I'll be the bestest of lovers, you'll see!" He came closer again and hugged me tightly. I had to giggle quietly.

"I don't doubt that. I'm sure you will be!"

"And you'll be the second bestest lover! Hehe~"

"Well, I'll try to be! No promises though!" He laughed and looked at me.

"I'm sure as long as you try it'll be fine!" He took a small break before he continued talking.

"Sooo... there are a few things we have to talk about then! First things first: Do you want us to move in together? I would love to, but if you want to take it slow that's obviously fine too!"

"Haha, we are not even together for 5 minutes and you already think about that? You sure you aren't impatient at all?" He doesn't like being called impatient, but it's always fun to tease him that way, especially because he is extremely impatient.

"Impatient? I'm not impatient! I mean, we have to think about it eventually, so why not start right now? Then we'll have more time for other stuff!"

"Hmm... I guess I can't really argue with that logic... I think I would like to move in with you as well, but does the League even allow that?"

"Ah, don't worry about that! It is a little bit of paperwork, but they usually have nothing against it if the two Champions have a good reason. And being in a relationship is a good reason!"

"Then we'll do it! I'm pretty sure that will be fun!"

"Great, then the next thing: My house or yours?" I looked around for a second and then looked back at him.

"Is that even a question? Considering that your house is literally full of all kinds of stuff and mine is still quite empty it should be obvious that we'll move in here! We just have to clean up a little bit so I have space for my stuff and it'll be fine!"

"Oh, yeah, I guess that's true! Hehe!" He rubbed the back of his head with his hand and laughed quietly. "Well, then there is one last decision, and it's probably the hardest cause even I don't know what I want."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure it out! Just tell me."

"Okay! Do you want others to know about our relationship or not? Should we keep it a secret?"

"Ah... That question..." I guess it is rather important. If others know about us being together we could do things like holding hands or kissing in public. But some people would probably look at us weird or disgusted. Some would probably even say rude stuff towards us. I thought about it for a while, but Ziggs began talking again.

"Now don't get me wrong! I would looove to show off my handsome boyfriend in public! But on the other hand I don't really think that others need to know about us. I wouldn't mind, really. But I'm sure some people would mock us."

"Yeah, I get what you mean... I think we should only tell our friends, at least for the beginning. Once we are together for a while, we can do more stuff in public!"

"Oh, that's a good idea! I'm sure Rumble and Trist and Lulu and Poppy and Heimy would be supportive!"

"Yeah... Heimy..."

"Hm? Is something wrong? Your face turned kinda grim when I mentioned Heimy." I guess I have to tell him now. It wouldn't be good to keep it a secret, even if it makes him sad.

"Well, you see... I have met Heimerdinger even before joining the League... He wanted to know the secret behind my strong potions, and after I told him that I don't know why my potions are that potent he stole one of them to analyze it. And I'm pretty sure that he was the one that threw the truth potion to get me to talk. But I guess he wasn't expecting your heroic save!" I giggled quietly and hoped that Ziggs wasn't too upset.

"Aww, okay! It's a shame that you don't like him, but that's fine! I guess his hunger for knowledge sometimes gets ahead of him! I'll have to tell him that there is no secret behind your potions, I bet he'll believe me!"

"Phew, I'm glad... I thought you would be a little bit sad hearing that."

"Haha, I don't really mind if friends of mine don't like each other. Rumble and Heimy also hate each other! Sure, it would be nice if everyone would get along, but that's never going to happen. I still like Heimy, I still like Rumble and I especially like you~"

"Hehe, you are a cutie, you know that?"

"Whaaat? I'm not cute! I'm manly and handsome!" He proudly put his hands on his hips and smiled brightly. I just laughed at that pose.

"Yep, the manliest and most handsome goofball I've ever met! But the cute part is also true!"

"You should look into a mirror more often, then you'll see a real cute yordle~" Ziggs came closer and wanted to kiss me again, but I pushed him away with a giggle.

"Hey, how about we'll do the less fun stuff before we continue our flirting? I want to be done with the paperwork as soon as possible!"

"Okaaay, if you insiiiist... But once we're done, I'm going to flirt all over you!... Wait, that sounded a lot more innocent in my head!"

"Yeah sure... Pervert!" I giggled and started walking towards the door.

"What? Nooo, I swear I'm not THAT perverted! Only like 90%... Hey, wait for meeee!" He ran after me.

We headed towards Angela's office. I haven't seen her since the day I joined the League. I guess her job is quite stressful and takes up a lot of time, so it's understandable. We entered her office and were immediately greeted by her.

"Oh, good day Ziggs and Vait! How can I help you?"

"Hello there Angela! Vait and I were thinking about moving in together. I'm sure you are able to help us with that?" Ziggs was leaning one of his arms on her desk and she giggled.

"Of course I can help you! Let's see..." She was searching for something for a while. She finally found it and started writing stuff on the paper.

"Okay, so in which of your houses do you want to move in?"

"In mine!" She nodded and wrote more stuff.

"Alright, then the next thing I need is the reason why you want to move in together. I assume because you are good friends?"

"Naaah, it's actually because we are in a relationship~"

"Oh, you are? I didn't know that, so I'm a little bit surprised."

"Hehe, don't worry! I'm also surprised that I can call this handsome and adorable yordle here my boyfriend!" He ruffled through my hair and ruined my hairstyle. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh... uhm... whoops? At least you see a bit more now? Hehe..." He tried to make excuses, but I just shook my head and grinned.

"Okay, I'm finished! You just need to sign right here and then we're finished."

"Well, that was definitely less work than I expected. And we'll be able to move right away?"

"I mean, TECHNICALLY you'd have to wait until the big Summoners have seen and approved it, but considering that they have never rejected such a request I'm sure it'll be fine. I understand that you want to move as quickly as possible!" She said with a warm smile.

"Great, thank you Angela, I owe ya one! If you ever need help with exploding something you come to me!"

"I'll be sure to remember it. Have a nice day you two!" She waved us goodbye and we waved back.

"Thanks, we wish you the same!" We left her office and started heading back.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be!" I honestly thought that it would at least take some days.

"But of course! Angela is the best secretary one could imagine!"

"Yep... But now she knows that we are in a relationship... Didn't we agree to keep it a secret at first?"

"Aww, don't worry! I know Angela, and she isn't the type that just goes around and tells everyone about something like this. And the big Summoners only approve stuff, they don't talk to us peasants! So we are totally fine!"

"Okay, I understand! So... Want to go and move my stuff to your house now? Shouldn't take too long considering that I haven't bought much stuff here yet."

"Sure!" Ziggs ran a short distance and laughed. "I'll race ya!"

"Hey! That's unfair!" He didn't listen and continued running, so I started doing the same with a smile on my face. He obviously reached my house first. I think he would have done so even without the head start. It didn't take long to bring my stuff over to Ziggs' house, but it took quite a while to make space so my stuff could fit in. In the end his house looked a lot more cleaner than before, much to Ziggs' displeasure. His exact words were "Everything is totally in the right place and we shouldn't change anything in here!". But in the end I could convince him. Once we were done, we sat down on the couch. It was quite exhausting, but totally worth it!

"Hehe, hello there beautiful~" Ziggs came closer to me and smiled brightly.

"Hi there! You're here to "flirt all over me"?" I stuck my tongue out and giggled.

"Aww, come on! I didn't want it to sound bad! It really sounded a lot more innocent in my head!"

"I know, I know! Come here you big fluffy guy!" I opened my arms for him and he immediately jumped into them. We cuddled for a while and Ziggs tried to kiss me once more, but I stopped him again.

"One second!" I reached for his goggles and took them off of him. Now his big, beautiful green eyes were finally visible to me. I placed his goggles in a safe place and turned my attention back to him.

"Like what you see~?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Absolutely! And now continue what you were doing before!"

"You don't have to tell me twice~" He leaned in closer once more and this time I didn't stop him. He placed his lips on mine and we made out for a while. It was very enjoyable, even though his lips are a little bit rough. But that didn't matter to me. All that matters was that I felt totally loved by him. He stopped after some time and smiled brightly. He came closer and whispered in my ear.

"Hey, you want to do something more~?" He asked in a seductive voice.

"Uhm... W-what do you mean?"

"Hehe, don't play dumb~ I think you know very well what I'm talking about!"

"Oh... About that... Don't you think it's a little bit too early for that? I mean-" I couldn't finish my sentence because Ziggs interrupted me.

"Yeah, I guess that's true... We should at least have our first date before doing stuff like that, eh?"

"I think I would feel a little bit more comfortable then, yes." He nodded and looked at me.

"Okay! Sorry for thinking with my penis! I'll try to use my brain a little bit more!" I couldn't help but smile. He really knows how to change my mood for the better. From uncomfortable to amused.

"How about we go sleeping for now? Tomorrow will be a big day if we tell our friends that we are a couple!"

"You're right! They will probably ask us a lot of questions when we tell them."

"Great! Then you go up and occupy the bed while I use the couch to sleep!" I looked at him with a confused face.

"But why? I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with you, you know?"

"Haha, it flatters me to hear that, but that is not the problem! The problem is that my bed would be too small for the both of us! So as much as I'd love to share it with you, I think it would not really be possible!"

"That's understandable... But why don't you use your bed and I use the couch?"

"Well, because I said so first! Hehe~"

"But I didn't even know that it is too small!"

"Oh, you didn't? That's too 'bed', eh?" He laughed loudly and I just rolled with my eyes.

"Alright I guess... Then have a good night, Ziggs!"

"Yep, you too, cutie~" I went upstairs and found his bedroom. It didn't surprise me at all that it was just as messy as his living room before we cleaned it up. All kinds of clothes were laying around... T-shirts, pullovers, pants, socks, underpants... And at least half of those had bombs printed on them! I made my way to his bed and tried to step on as few clothes as I could. Once I made it there I took off all my clothes except my underpants and then I went to bed. It didn't take long before I fell asleep...

* * *

The next morning I woke up quite early. I opened my eyes and stared into a pair of green goggles and a big smile. That smile grew even wider when he saw me waking up.

"Mooorning, sleepyhead~" Ziggs said that with his usual happy voice.

"Ziggs... I'm kinda scared to ask... but why are you watching me while I'm asleep?" I was still half asleep, but awake enough to realise that this was kinda weird.

"Well, I waited for you to wake up so I can give you this!" He handed me a tray with bread and several other things one needs for breakfast. There was also a glass of orange juice on it.

"I have remembered exactly what you ate the last time we had breakfast here in the League so I paid a visit to Pantheon and his bakery and got you the same bread you ate last time!" Wow... Now I feel kinda bad for thinking that he was weird when he waited for me to wake up...

"Oh, uhm... Thank you so much! I would kiss you right now but the tray is kinda in the way."

"No problem!" He came closer and looked at me with anticipation

"There ya go! Should be easy enough now, eh?"

"Of course! Come here you!" I gave him a kiss and he looked satisfied now.

"Yep! That was worth it! Hehe~" He backed off again and jumped off the bed. He then walked around and looked for something he could wear today.

"So Pantheon is the owner of the bakery? I wouldn't have imagined that he is someone that enjoys baking..."

"Yeah, he often says that he always wanted to be a baker! I think he kinda chose the wrong career path, but that's our luck, eh? His bread is amazing!" He seems to finally have found everything that he wanted and looked at me.

"Okay, you take your time with that breakfast while I go shower and stuff! I mean, I would ask you to join me, but I don't think that you'd like to do that so early either, eh? Hehe!"

"Yeaaah... not yet at least... Sorry!"

"Aww, no need to apologize, cutie! Take aaaall the time you need! I have waited pretty long to be together with you, I think I can wait a little bit longer before we do dirty stuff!" He gave me a warm smile which made me smile too.

"Thank you! I'm sure I'll soon feel comfortable enough to do that stuff with you!"

"Great! Now, if you'll excuse me... this handsome yordle here has to get ready for the day!" He pointed his thumbs at himself and left the room to go to the bathroom.

I chuckled quietly and turned my attention to the breakfast. He really remembered everything that I like. The same grain bread I ate last time, with the same strawberry jam and orange juice. I put some of the jam on the bread and then started eating. It tasted much fresher than the one in the cafeteria, which is to be expected, considering that Pantheon probably only bakes in the morning and that he gives the leftovers to the cafeteria. It didn't take that long for me to finish the meal, but now I had nothing to do until Ziggs finishes showering.

"Hmm... I guess I'll wash these dishes until he finishes..." I went out of the bed and headed towards the kitchen to do just that. After a little while Ziggs also came to the kitchen.

"Ah, here you are! Oh, you're washing the dishes? That's nice of ya!"

"Yeah, I thought it's better than doing nothing while I wait... I also didn't think you would... finish... so... quickly..." I turned around mid sentence and saw that he was only wearing a towel around his waist. I was probably blushing quite a bit now and tried to look away. He laughed at my reaction.

"Hahaha! Is something the matter? You are almost as red as a tomato right now!"

"N-no... everything is alright..." Damn he is hot... All that bomb throwing made him quite muscular...

"Hehe, I would be wearing some clothes right now, but my fur still needs to dry, so here I am, rocking this awesome towel!" He pointed at all the bombs printed on it.

"Ah, so that's why you finished so quickly! I usually wait till my fur is completely dry before I leave the bathroom!"

"Yep, that's probably the reason! Now you go shower! Then we'll be ready to tell our friends the awesome news!" I nodded and went back upstairs. I entered the Bathroom, undressed myself and turned on the shower. The excitement of telling the others that we are officially a couple was getting to me, so I tried to finish as fast as possible. After I was done showering I immediately started drying my fur and once I was done with that, I dressed myself again and went downstairs. Ziggs was also dressed by now and smiled brightly once he saw me.

"Hello there! Ya ready to tell them?"

"Yep. I'm quite excited actually. Do you think they'll all accept it?" I had some doubts that they won't like it, but I still wanted to tell them.

"Well, Rumble already knows, right? I think the others will be just as understanding! They are all great yordles!"

"Yeah, you're right! Then let's go!" Ziggs and I left our house and went to the cafeteria. It was still pretty empty, so we had some time to talk.

"I think we shouldn't really tell them here... I think someone could hear us."

"Or Lulu could yell " **WHAT!** " and everyone would look at us! Hehe!" He also yelled that "what". One or two Champions were looking at us, but they quickly looked away again.

"Yep, I think we should walk somewhere quiet! That would be better!"

"Alrighty! We'll do just that!" Over time more and more champions came to the cafeteria and eventually Rumble, Tristana, Lulu and Poppy joined us.

"Ah, it's good to see you two back together! It was quite depressing to see Ziggs down like this!" Tristana said that with a warm smile on her face.

"Yep! It is always a bad omen if a cheerful yordle like Ziggs isn't feeling good! Bad stuff happens to the world of magic when that happens! That's why I always gotta stay happy!" Lulu nodded while she was telling us that.

"Sooo... Does that mean you two are-" Rumble tried to finish his sentence, but Ziggs interrupted him.

"Shh, we'll tell you soon enough!" The others looked at us with confused faces, but we quickly changed the topic and talked about all kinds of stuff... Bombs, explosions, rockets, harpoons, magic, hammer... The usual stuff! But the longer we talked the more anxious I became... Ziggs must have noticed, because he poked me with his elbow and talked quietly to me.

"Hey now! Don't get too anxious now! We can do this!"

"I guess so... The first time is always the hardest, eh?"

"Hehe, oh you already know it is~" I rolled my eyes and punched him softly. He let out a little "Ouch!" and we continued talking with the others. After they were all done eating, we invited them to walk around a little. Poppy wanted to decline at first, but Rumble and Ziggs could convince her.

We walked for quite some time. I waited for Ziggs to start talking, but he didn't do it. Was he also nervous? I couldn't blame him, really... I decided to take all my courage and stopped walking. The others looked at me and Poppy was the first one to speak.

"Hm? Is something the matter, Vait?"

"Uhm... W-well, you see... Uhm..." Ziggs then ran to my side and took the word.

"Hey guys, Vait and I have to tell you something! You see, if two yordles like each other very much-" I rolled my eyes again and decided that it would be better if I took the word back.

"Ziggs and I are a couple!" I quickly spat out those words and closed my eyes. There was an awkward silence that didn't last long, but it felt like an eternity. Lulu was the first one to talk.

" **WHAT!** " She said that pretty loudly and Ziggs chuckled.

"Told ya she will react that way!" He smiled proudly.

"Wait, for real? Like, you two are really in a relationship?" Tristana asked that as if she couldn't believe it.

"Hehe, yep! Surprising, isn't it?"

"Yeah, kinda... Don't get me wrong, I think you two make a good couple, but I always thought that you are straight, Ziggs!"

"Haha, I think you couldn't have been more wrong with that one, Trist!" Ziggs said that with a big smile and Lulu came jumping to us and bombarded us with questions.

"How long have you known? How long are you together? Do you already live together? Can you two hug for me? Or maybe kiss? That would make me sooo happy!"

"I've know for a while, since yesterday, yep, yep, yep!" Ziggs answered all her questions.

"Wait... You said yep to the last two?"

"Of course, I couldn't have said no when she asked so nicely!" He smiled innocently.

"Oh how awfully convenient for you..." I giggled quietly and looked at him.

"Well, let's not let the audience wait, eh?" He came closer and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back. I saw Lulu and she was looking very excited. Ziggs came closer to my face and kissed me passionately. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. We heard Lulu squealing in the background. After a little time Ziggs stopped the kiss and looked at me with a loving look on his face. I returned that look and we let off of each other. Ziggs then looked at Lulu.

"Satisfied?"

"Yeeees very much!" She was jumping up and down like a little girl... which she actually is... Poppy was the next one that spoke to us.

"Well, I for one am happy that you two found together! I hope that your relationship will last a long time!"

"Yeah, me too! But I am a little bit disappointed that Ziggs found someone before me! I thought I would get Trist to love me quicker!" Rumble smiled at us and then Tristana also came to us.

"It's great that you are together now! Hey, did you two have your first date yet?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Great, then we'll organize that for you! It will be romantic as hell!"

"Okay, but try to not make it too public please. I would like to wait a little bit longer before we come out completely." This coming out went very well, but I doubt that it will be just as good when we come out to everyone else.

"I gotcha! Rumble, you'll help me with their first date, right?"

"YES!" Rumble jumped up and ran straight to Tristana. She just looked at him confused.

"Uhm... You didn't say "wanna have our first date?", right?"

"Nope... I asked you if you would help me prepare something for their first date..."

"Oh... Yeah, sure! Haha!" He laughed nervously.

"Great, then you'll come with me! Poppy, you too!"

"Hm? Me too? Why?"

"You'll see, now come!" Tristana ran off and Rumble and Poppy followed her, but Tristana still told us something while they were running.

"We'll be finished by tonight, so you better be ready too!" Now only Lulu, Ziggs and I are left. Lulu then spoke to us.

"Oh, I also wanna do something!"

"Sure! But what do you want to do?"

"I know! Pix and I'll cook something for you! We are great cooks!" She giggled and then continued talking

"Yep yep, we'll do that! We'll go get some ingredients and then we'll come to your house!... Uhm... Which one?"

"Oh yeah, mine!" Ziggs told her that and she skipped away.

"Greaaaat! I'll be there soooon! Don't let me wait!" She then was completely gone and Ziggs and I were alone. I began to talk first.

"Well... That went okay?"

"Okay? That went awesome! They all love it and they even prepare our first date for us! Didn't I tell you that they would be supportive? Haha!"

"Yeah, but I was the one that had to tell them..." I grinned at him and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Weeeeell... I would have told them! It would've just taken a little while till my story was finished!"

"Right... Pussy!" I grinned and left to walk home. He blinked a few times, but then followed me.

"Hey! Who are you calling a pussy?" Yep... I just know that the rest of today will be amazing!


	8. The first date

**Hello friends! I hope you are having a good day! Have fun reading this chapter!**

Once we got home we decided to just talk a little until Lulu comes back from shopping.

"Soo... What do you think Tristana planned for us?"

"I dunno really! But since we are talking about Tristana I'm sure it'll include loud and pretty explosions! Oh I can't wait!" Ziggs looked more and more excited while he talked about it.

"Thaaat... Doesn't really sound that romantic."

"Whaaat? Are you kidding? I can't think about anything more romantic than explosions!"

"Yep, I can imagine that you would find it romantic as hell! But I could list you a lot of things that I find much more fitting for a first date!"

"Liiike?" It looked like he genuinely couldn't think about anything else, which is a little bit concerning.

"Oh I dunno... Maybe a nice dinner in the moonlight?"

"Boring!"

"Then we could walk around for a little while and look at all the stars in the sky."

"Boooring!"

"And at the end we could sit on a bench and talk, cuddle and maybe kiss!" That sounded a lot more cheesy than I thought it would, but it would be a good first date... At least in my opinion!

"Bo-ring! Well, I guess the kiss and cuddle part is alright, but it could be a lot more exciting!" He nodded and grinned brightly.

"Well... A first date isn't really supposed to be all that exciting in the first place, now is it?"

"Oh, but it could be! Imagine all the things you listed, but with explosions! That would be the best of both worlds!"

"I mean, I GUESS it would be quite fun." I can't really deny that I like Ziggs' explosions. I don't know how he does it, but he makes them look very pretty.

"See? I knew you would understand me!" We then heard someone knocking on the door.

"Ah, I guess that is Lulu!"

"Yep, I'll open the door for her!" Ziggs ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey there... Lulu?" I decided to go to the door as well because Ziggs didn't finish his sentence immediately. It was... surprising. Lulu was standing there with a big smile on her face, and besides her were two enormous shopping bags that were even larger than herself.

"Okay, two questions Lulu. First one: Did you carry those bags by yourself?"

"Haha, of course not! The big, friendly man with the mustache who is loved by all the poros helped me!"

"I see... And why exactly did you bring so much stuff in the first place? I don't think that Vait and I will be able to even remotely eat all that food!"

"Well, I didn't want to bring so much food, but I couldn't decide what I want to cook, so I brought a lot of different stuff and now I can think about it here!"

"I... understand?" Her logic was... questionable. But that's Lulu I guess.

"Great! Now I just need you two to carry the bags into the house and then I'll begin to cook! Or rather think about what I want to cook for you!" She skipped into our house and Ziggs and I looked at each other. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to let her cook for us. But complaining won't help now. The bags were really heavy, but together we had enough strength to carry them into the kitchen. After we made it Lulu began talking again.

"Thanks guys! Alright, you go and put on some fancy clothes while I prepare everything here!"

"Aww, you don't think my clothes are fancy?"

"At least not fancy enough for a date! And now go!" Lulu sounded quite demanding, so we followed her commands. We went upstairs and once we entered the bedroom, Ziggs began to talk.

"Weeell, that is a small problem... I don't have anything that would really count as fancy!"

"Nothing? Not even one suit?"

"Nope! People usually don't expect me to appear in a suit, so I didn't find it necessary to get one! And I don't really like suits anyway, so yeah."

"I see... I don't really think we have to wear suits anyway. Let's just wear some regular, boring stuff!"

"So nothing with a bomb design on it?" He sounded kinda sad.

"I don't think Lulu would really count that as fancy, so nope!"

"Alrighty... I'll just put on this lame shirt!" He picked up a simple black shirt.

"Okay! Then I guess I'll go the opposite and wear a white shirt."

"Oh yeah! You'll look great in that! It fits your fur!"

"I guess so!" We put on the clothes we chose, but something was still bugging me.

"Hey Ziggs, don't you want to take off your goggles for this date?" He looked at me as if I said something disgusting.

"Whaaat? My goggles? I can't just take off my goggles for that! It would be as if I'm naked! Actually, I would be more comfortable going out naked than without my goggles!" Wow... He REALLY likes those.

"Aww, come oooon. Do it for me?"

"The naked part? Alright!" He gave me a thumbs up and I chuckled.

"No dumbo, the goggles!" I heard him sigh, but he continued to smile.

"Alriiiight, just for you... But I'll let you know that I'm not comfortable doing that!" He took off his goggles after saying that.

"Look at me! I'm totally exposed!" I rolled with my eyes and then we went back to the kitchen. It looked like Lulu figured out what she wants to cook for us. She noticed us, came to us and inspected the clothes we picked.

"Hmm... It's good that you took off your goggles, but the clothes aren't quite as fancy as I hoped."

"Hey, it's our date, right? Shouldn't we decide what we wear?" I tried to convince her, but it didn't seem to work.

"But the first date is the most important! You can never have a second first date! At least not with each other!"

"Don't worry Lulu! I'm pretty sure that Vait and I know how we should dress for such an occasion!"

"Okay... If you say so. You two go sit down now while I prepare your meal!" She turned her attention back to the stove and Ziggs and I sat down.

"Well... So this is our first date, eh?"

"It sure is! Let's make sure we'll remember it for a looong time, alright?"

"But of course!" Pix came flying to us and brought each of us a glass of water. This little faerie is a lot stronger than it looks.

"Oh, thanks Pix!" He nodded and went back to Lulu. Ziggs and I talked for a little while. We then saw Lulu and Pix each coming with a plate. They gave us the plates and smiled.

"There you go! Bon appetit!"

"Ah, spaghetti! You couldn't have picked a more cliché dinner for a date, right? You should've also put it on only one plate, hehe~"

"Nah, that is only romantic if you haven't shared your first kiss yet! And now enjoy your meal! Pix and I have tried our very best to make it as good as possible!" They bowed down and left us.

"Well... Enjoy your meal!"

"Same to you, cutie~" We then began eating. It tasted extremely good, a lot better than all the other meals of spaghetti I ever ate. I'm pretty sure that they used some kind of magic to make it taste that way. But I don't really mind. Ziggs seemed to enjoy it as well, because he basically devoured it. He was finished pretty quickly and immediately shouted towards Lulu.

"Wow, that tasted amazing! Can I have seconds, please?!"

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that you liked it, but those were all the spaghetti I made. Cooking them is quite exhausting, you know?"

"Aww... Alright... Could you at least give me the recipe then? I want to make them just as good as you do!" Lulu giggled happily.

"I don't really think that you would be capable of cooking these the way I do it." Yep, that confirms my suspicion. And it looked like Ziggs also realised what Lulu used to make this meal.

"Ah, okay, I getcha!" I also finished my meal. Lulu and Pix came back once we finished and took our plates.

"There you go! I hope it was enjoyable?"

"Of course, it was very delicious!"

"I'm happy to hear that! We'll leave you two lovebirds alone now!" They left us alone again and Ziggs began talking.

"So, when do you think they will come and get us? Shouldn't be that much longer, right?"

"Hmm... Well, Tristana said that they'll be finished by tonight... so I guess it'll take a little bit longer?" It was still early afternoon.

"Alrighty! Then how about we do that cuddle and kiss part now~?"

"Hm? I don't see any benches around here, though. Can't really sit on a bench and kiss and cuddle when there is no bench, eh?" I tried to tease him a little.

"We have a couch! That's close enough, no?"

"I dunnoooo..." Ziggs then jumped up and pulled me to the couch. I chuckled and sat down on it with him.

"Okay, I guess this has to serve. But a bench outside is much more romantic!"

"Oh shut up and come here you adorable guy!" Ziggs came closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I did the same to him and I rested my head on his shoulder. I heard him purring quietly, which made me giggle. He then looked at me and I immediately knew what he wanted. I came closer to his face and kissed him passionately. He happily returned the kiss and we made out for a while. After that we just talked for some time until we finally heard someone knocking on our door. We went to open the door and saw that Poppy was standing there.

"Hello there Poppy!" She looked a little bit annoyed at first, but then that expression changed to surprise.

"Hey guys! Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you without your goggles, Ziggs!"

"See?! I told you I'm totally exposed! Everyone will immediately notice!"

"Geez, calm down! It's dark out there and I doubt that most people will directly look at you."

"Okay... I guess it's alright then..."

"Great, can we go now?" Poppy was standing there and looked more annoyed again.

"Hm? Why are you so grumpy? Ah, it's because of my eyes, right?!" That was a weird thing to say for someone like Ziggs...

"Nope. I'm grumpy because I had to watch Tristana and Rumble work on your surprise all day and all I have to do is escort you to them. I would be much happier if I could have helped in another way as well. But that's not important right now. Let's just get you two to them!" Poppy started walking somewhere and we followed her swiftly. It was dark by now. The moon and the stars were shining brightly. I really forgot how quickly the time goes by when I spend time with Ziggs.

We had to walk quite a while. We even had to go past the city to reach our destination. But then Poppy stopped walking and looked at us with a smile.

"There we go! Have fun you two!" She waved us goodbye and then left us. We saw the big sea before us, which was illuminated by the moon. But we didn't see anything else... No Tristana, no Rumble, no nothing.

"Where are they?" I asked, but then we heard some crackling noise. We looked in the direction the noise came from and then we saw several fireworks flying up to the sky. They exploded in all kinds of colours. We stared at these the whole time and then the last one flew up. After that one exploded it formed a red heart. I thought it looked really beautiful! A few moments after the last firework was shot, Tristana and Rumble came to us.

"So, what do you say? Rumble and I spent the whole day making these, so I hope you think that these pretty explosions were worth it?" She smiled happily. I bet she already knew that they totally rocked it, considering that we stared at it the whole time.

"Is that even a question? Of course that was worth it! They were sooo cool! Let me help you next time, then they'll be even cooler!" Ziggs looked at her and was quite excited.

"Haha, alright! But I gotta say Ziggs: you look good without your goggles! You should take them off more often!" Ziggs then backed off a little and went pretty quiet.

"Uhm... thanks... but I don't think I'll do that..." Ziggs is getting really defensive when it comes to that... I wonder why? I guess I'll ask him later.

"Anyway... I hope you two had a good first date?"

"Yeah, I had lots of fun!" I looked at Ziggs who smiled back to me.

"Absolutely same! It was awesome! Thanks to you guys!"

"Great, then I'm sure you'll help us cleaning stuff up here, right?" Rumble asked us with a smirk.

"Sure, wouldn't be fair if we let you do that all alone!" With all fours of us helping it didn't take long to bring all that stuff away. After we were finished we parted ways with them and Ziggs and I went back to our home. Ziggs immediately went upstairs to put on his goggles again. After that he came back to me and smiled relieved.

"Haha, that's much better!" I guess now is the best time to ask him about that.

"Hey Ziggs? Why are you so obsessed with your goggles?" He looked at me with a surprised face.

"Obsessed? I'm not obsessed! I just like how they look!"

"Come on, you become so quiet when someone mentions that you don't wear your goggles, even when they say that you look good without them. That certainly isn't how you would react normally." He stayed quiet for a while, so I continued talking.

"You didn't react that way when I took off your goggles and saw you without them. So why do you react so differently when others see you without them?" He sighed and began talking.

"...Well, that's because I know I can trust you... Don't get me wrong! I also trust the others, but not as much as you."

"But why would you need to trust someone for something like this?"

"I don't really like talking about this, but I guess you won't rest until I told you, hm? Oh well, I can't blame you, I would do the same!" He chuckled quietly and then continued.

"It all started in primary school... During that time I started having fun with explosions and started to make my own little bombs. I had a blast doing that, but the combination of making bombs, ALWAYS having a big, bright smile on the face and having quite big eyes wasn't really good. The other yordles started avoiding me and calling me names like 'psycho' or 'crazy'. I guess it is understandable, but it still hurt. So I tried to look less like a psycho. The smile was my trademark, so I couldn't change that. But I started to make and test my bombs only when I was absolutely sure that no one could see me. And I also started to wear goggles that hide my eyes. After I did that I got insulted less frequently and some of the yordles approached me again! And that's the reason why I always wear goggles! With time it was getting harder and harder for me to hide my love for bombs, but even when others found out that I have such an explosive hobby they rarely called me crazy. I guess that's because of my goggles. Or maybe because I interacted with more adult people. Either way, that's the reason why I feel uncomfortable when I go outside without wearing them!" He looked kinda relieved when he finished his story.

"I see... I'm sorry to hear that..." Now I feel kinda bad forcing him to take off his goggles for the date. He must have noticed , because he immediately began talking again.

"Oh, don't feel bad! You didn't know that! And to be fair, even I think that this is a stupid reason. But I really can't stop feeling weird and uncomfortable when I don't wear them outside."

"Nah, it's not a stupid reason. If you feel that way then you should continue wearing them. I don't mind, especially since you are alright with taking them off around me!" He gave me a big smile.

"Yep! I know that you would never call me psycho or something like that, at least not in a mean way! So I'm fine with you seeing me without them!" I also smiled after hearing that. It's good to know that he fully trusts me. I saw him yawning and he started talking once more.

"How about we go sleep for now? I'm kiiiinda tired!"

"Oh? You are tired? That's a new one! But this time you'll take the bed!"

"Alriiiight... Remind me to get us a bed that is big enough for the both of us!"

"Gotcha! Sleep well, handsome!"

"You too, cutie~" He gave me a goodnight kiss and then went upstairs. I smiled, undressed myself and lay down on the couch. It didn't take long until I fell asleep...


	9. The first time

**Hello friends! This'll be the second last chapter of this story, but don't worry! I've already planned a continuation of this story, so if you enjoyed it you can look forward to it!**

 **Also, this and the next chapter will contain NSFW stuff, so you were warned! :D**

I woke up the next day. I was half expecting Ziggs to wake me up again, but I didn't see him anywhere when I looked around. Instead I found a letter that was probably written by him. I decided to read it immediately.

"My dearest, cutest and hottest Vait,

I'm terribly sorry that I couldn't wish you a good morning in person, so I'm doing it here: Good morning!

I was asked to replace Lux in her match today, because she doesn't feel so well. A true gentleman like myself could never refuse a request like this! I mean, which gentleman could resist the urge to blow stuff and people up?

Aaaaanyway, I'm pretty sure that I'm almost done with my match once you're reading this... Or maybe I'm already done, but then there would be no reason for you reading this... Ah, never mind, forget that last sentence!

Sooo, I was thinking of getting that bigger bed for us once I'm done! Then we can sleep together! Ah, wait! I meant the innocent sleeping together, not the bad one!... I meaaaan, we could also do THAT sleeping together of course, but only if you want it as well! Hehe!

So get ready asap, cause I want to go as soon as possible!

Love, Ziggs~"

I couldn't help but smile the whole time while I was reading this. Looks like he also doesn't think about what he should write before he starts writing something, just like how he often doesn't think about what he should say before he starts talking.

I got up and looked for something I wanted to wear today. I wouldn't like to let Ziggs wait once he comes back, so I decided to wear a simple green shirt and ordinary jeans. Once I was done putting on those clothes, I heard the door opening. I guess this has to be Ziggs.

"Hellooooo? Is any cute and hot yordle heeeere?" I rolled with my eyes.

"Nope, but I'm here!" I yelled back to him and I immediately heard him running upstairs.

"Ah, so there IS a cute and hot yordle here!" He smiled as brightly as always and hugged me.

"Oh, you meant me, eh?"

"Well, duh! There is no other cute and hot yordle I would expect here!" I chuckled quietly and hugged him back.

"I guess so. So how was your match?"

"Just as always! I blew some minions up, then some people, then some towers and then I blew up the nexus with one awesome explosion! Haha!"

"Well, sounds like you had fun!"

"Of course! It was a blast as always! We should team up more often so my bombs are even more lethal!"

"Sure, I would love to! But didn't we want to do something?" It looked like Ziggs just remembered it again.

"Ah, riiight! We wanted to get that bigger bed so we can innocently sleep together!"

"You didn't really have to say 'innocently', you know?" Ziggs came even closer to me and smiled happily.

"Ohhh, so you want to sleep with me in the not so innocent way, hmmm?"

"T-that's not what I-" I guess I blushed a little, and Ziggs seemed to notice it.

"Aww, look at youuuu, you're getting so flustered~"

"Well, o-of course... That happens when you put words in my mouth!" He looked at me with a feigned sad expression.

"So you don't want to sleep with me in a non innocent way?"

"... Let's talk about this after were done with getting the bed, alright?" His expression immediately changed again.

"Haha, alrighty! We'll do just that! And now we go and get that thing!"

"Okay, just lead me to the shop."

"You don't have to tell me twice! Just follow my lead, small one!" He laughed and started running outside. I followed him, but once we reached the city it became apparent that he himself had no idea where the right shop is.

"Ziggs... do you even know where we need to go?"

"But of course not! I have never needed to go get a new bed, you know?"

"I... guess that's true. But it sounded as if you knew where to go."

"I just like to take the lead, even if I have no idea what to do!" He smiled and kept looking around for the right shop.

"Yeah, I can tell..." It took us a little while, but we eventually found the shop we were looking for. We were greeted once we entered the shop.

"Hello there, young yordles. What are you two looking for?"

"Hi, we are looking for a laaarge bed!... Well, large for our standards at least!"

"Alright, but why would you need a large bed? Shouldn't a regular sized be enough for you?"

"Oh, uhm... Vait here is quite the restless sleeper, so a large bed is better for him so he doesn't fall off of it!"

"Ah, yes, that's right!" I guess that is the best lie he could come up with.

"I see... Well, look around. I'm sure you'll find one that suits your taste." He left us alone and we started to look around. After some time we found a bed that we both liked and we decided to take it.

"Found anything you like?" Ziggs nodded and pointed to the bed we choose.

"Yep, that one!"

"Okay. Do you two have a method to get it to your house?"

"Oh... Noooo?" I rolled with my eyes once again. Ziggs really needs to think about things a little bit more in advance.

"No problem! Hey! Ren! Wake up!" The shop owner shouted towards a big, muscular man that was sleeping on a chair.

"Hm... What?" His voice was really deep and it sounded as if he wasn't fully awake yet.

"These two customers need your help. Could you carry that bed to their house?"

"Ah, sure! I can do that!" The man got up and easily lifted the bed we wanted.

"So small ones! Show me the way to your house!" It was quite impressive. It doesn't look like he had to use any of his strength to pick that up.

"Right! Just follow us!" Ziggs said that and he started walking towards our home. The huge man and I followed him. We all were pretty quiet during our walk home. Once we got there the man started talking.

"So you small ones want me to bring that inside, yes?"

"Yeah, upstairs in my bedroom, please! Ah, but please be careful to not step on too many of my clothes!"

"Alright, I'll try my best!" We all went inside and upstairs to our bedroom. It really looked like he tried his best to not step on anything, but considering that Ziggs has left very little space on the floor and that the man has pretty big feet it was not surprising that he indeed stepped on some clothes.

"Hmm... Where should I put this? Here seems to be no space for it."

"Ah, wait, I'll make a little room for it!" Ziggs immediately started to throw some of his clothes to another place in the room and soon there was enough space for the bed. Ren then put down the bed.

"Okay, you small ones need anything else done?"

"Oh, right! Could you please carry this old bed away to the dumpster? That would be very nice of you!"

"Okidoki, I'll do that!" He easily picked up the old bed.

"Great, thanks a bunch Ren!" He looked at Ziggs with a big smile.

"Aww, small one remembered my name! That's nice!"

"Of course, I wouldn't forget the name of such a nice dude!"

"Aww, you're making me blush! I'm off for now, maybe some other customers need my help! Goodbye, small ones!" He waved us goodbye and left our house.

"That was a nice guy!"

"Yeah, like a big teddy bear, hehe!" Ziggs smiled brightly and then looked at me.

"Soooo... Do you want to test it right away~?" He asked in a seductive voice, but I decided to ignore that tone.

"But I'm not even tired yet, why should we test it?"

"There are other ways to test that bed, you knoooow~?"

"Ah, yes! We could jump on it! That sounds fun!" I smiled innocently and it looked like Ziggs was getting a little bit frustrated.

"Come ooon! You're not the childish one in this relationship! I bet you wouldn't even find it fun to jump on that bed!"

"What? I would find that fun! I just wouldn't find it fun when the bed breaks!"

"Yeah yeah, but that's not what I mean, either! I meant SEX!" It was hard to supress a chuckle when he shouted that word.

"I know, I know. But let's talk about this tonight, okay?"

"Haha, didn't you say that we wanted to talk about this after we got our bed? Do you want to push that topic back again and again?" He smiled and looked at me.

"Noo... I promise we can talk about this later today..."

"Aww, I'm just kidding. You can push it back as often as you want! I don't mind!"

"I guess we have to talk about it eventually, so we'll do it tonight!"

"Okay, if you say so! Then let's go talk to the others for the rest of the day! I want it to be night as soon as possible!" Ziggs and I left our house to go and hang out with our friends. After a few hours we decided to go back. I was getting a little bit nervous. I don't know if and what Ziggs has planned. Once we entered our home he immediately pulled me into our bedroom. He sat down on our bed and invited me to sit next to him. I did just that and looked at him.

"Weeell, are you ready?"

"R-ready for what?" I guess I sounded pretty scared because I heard Ziggs laughing.

"Talking of course, you dumbo"

"Oh, right... What was I thinking, eh?" I smiled.

"Indeed! So, do you want to do 'it' today?" He emphasized the it.

"I think so?" I wasn't quite sure yet, but I guess it has to happen someday.

"Are you scared?" Ziggs suddenly spoke.

"Yeah... A little bit... The first time IS the scariest, eh?" I heard him chuckling.

"Pretty much! But don't be scared, I won't laugh!" My stare must have been pretty scary, considering that Ziggs immediately corrected himself.

"Oh... Uhm... Sorry! I meant to say that it probably won't be thaaaat bad! Yep!" He smiled, but I kept staring. Once he noticed he sighed and started talking one more time. This time he sounded quite calm.

"Okay, look. We both know that I'm not good at this serious stuff. But seriously, don't worry! The first time is scary, and don't get me wrong! I'm also a little tad scared! But even if our first try isn't that enjoyable, we'll get better with time! Right?" I was quite surprised. I didn't think Ziggs could speak so seriously if he wanted to.

"I think so... Did you already have... you know?"

"Sex? Yeah, I already had sex once!"

"Oh..." I didn't expect that. I thought we both were still virgins. That doesn't really ease me up...

"Yep, one of my brothers gifted me a visit to a hooker when I became full-aged. It certainly wasn't what I wished for, but I couldn't have just refused it. So I just accepted it and had a bit of 'fun'. But I would only really call it fun if the definition of it would be 'terrible' and 'disgusting'!" He grinned brightly.

"So you didn't like it?"

"Well duh! Even at that age I was preeeetty sure that I prefer males over females! So having sex with a yordle that was not a dude was not very fun!"

"I see..." I think he noticed that I looked even more uneasy, because he spoke again.

"Hey now! Don't be so stressed out! Like I said, it will be alright! And I guess we both are virgins when it comes to dudes, so no worries!" I sighed quietly, but smiled.

"Alright... You convinced me..." His smile grew even wider and he got extremely close to me.

"I did? Oh man! I'm sooo good at this!"

"Yep, the best!"

"Okaaay! Wanna do it right now?" He was very excited and jumped up and down.

"A-alright..." As soon as he heard that Ziggs stopped jumping and started to undress himself. He took off everything except his underwear and I only stared at him. He noticed and giggled.

"Hey, stop staring! Or at least give me something to stare at as well!"

"Ah, right... Sorry!"

"Oooor maybe you want me to undress you~?" I shrugged and smiled.

"Sure, you do you."

"Good! I'm all over it!" He came closer to me and slowly started to take off my clothes. He started with my shirt and continued with my pants. Soon I was sitting in my underwear, just as him.

"Mmmmm... Looking good~" He ran a finger up and down on my chest and belly.

"Thanks, but the guy I'm seeing is also quite attractive~"

"Naaw, you're too kind! But now I'll get rid of the last thing on you~" He wanted to take off my underpants, but I stopped him.

"Ah, I think I'll do that myself."

"Okay, I'm waiting~" He stared at me intensely, which made me kinda uncomfortable.

"Uhm... Maybe you could do it first?"

"If you insiiist... But no backing off after that, okay?"

"Sure, I wouldn't have backed off anyway." He nodded and then stood up. He slowly pulled down his underpants and after that he threw them somewhere in the room. Once he noticed that I was staring he grinned brightly and giggled quietly.

"Liking the view?"

"Quite!"

"Great, then I guess it's your turn now, eh?"

"Yep, it sure is..." I also stood up, but unlike Ziggs I took off my underpants quickly. He also stared at me and seemed to be satisfied. It looked like Ziggs was a little bit bigger than I am, but since neither of us is erect yet it was hard to tell.

"Well, that is a pretty amazing sight~" His voice became pretty seductive. He pulled me on the bed alongside him and almost whispered his next sentence.

"So... What do you want to do? Want me to fuck you? Or maybe the other way around? Or we could start with something that shouldn't be that hard, like blowing each other. Oh, or we could do 69! That sounds fun!" It was pretty weird hearing Ziggs talk like that, but also oddly satisfying. I guess that's because of the situation we are in.

"Uhm... Let's start with blowing, okay?" Once he heard that he jumped up and smiled brightly.

"Sure, I'll make you explode~. But before I can do that, I have to get you hard first~" He grabbed my cock and immediately started jerking me. I didn't expect that and let out a quiet moan. It didn't take long until my member was completely hard. Ziggs looked satisfied and pulled his hand back.

"There we go, that's much better~" He then went on his knees and looked at my cock with a greedy look on his face.

"Ya ready?"

"As ready as it gets." It didn't even take him a second before he put my dick in his mouth. I had to moan when I felt his hot mouth. He seemed to enjoy that sound and now he started to move his head up and down. It did not take me long to leak some pre, which only motivated Ziggs even further. He now also used his tongue to please me and I was pretty close to cumming.

"Ahh... I-I'm almost..." I moaned those words, but Ziggs didn't need to hear more and now he moved his head faster. After that I couldn't hold it in any further and filled his mouth with my cum. I thought it was quite a lot, but Ziggs seemed to be ready for it, considering that he swallowed it all.

"Ah fuck... That was amazing!" I was still panting quite heavily and Ziggs smiled brightly.

"Haha, I think that's like the first time I have ever heard you swear! Anyway, you came pretty fast! Didn't expect to be so good at blowing, hehe~"

"Yeah... Been a while since I've last masturbated... So I guess that could be the reason." I grinned. It really was an amazing feeling.

"That could be it, yes! Aaaanyway, you wanna make me explode now~?"

"Of course!" We switched positions, but now I was starting to get kinda scared. I don't want to disappoint him, but I guess thinking about that is useless now. I looked up to him and saw that he was erect already. I think we both are roughly the same length when erect.

"Hey, whatcha dreaming about?"

"Oh, sorry... But just a warning: This is my first blowjob, so maybe I won't be that good." He laughed and looked at me.

"Yeah right, cause I've blown sooo many dudes before you! Just do the same things I did and you will be toootally fine~"

"Okay. If you say so..." I got close to him and took his cock in my mouth. I then started to move my head upside down, just like Ziggs did. It was a very weird feeling, but it was oddly arousing. I heard some quiet moans coming out of Ziggs' mouth. I then started to move my head faster and faster. Ziggs also put his hand on the back of my head to help me with that. His moans started to become louder and I tasted some pre.

"Mmmm... Fuck... Your doubts where SO unnecessary... You're doing amaaazing~" His words motivated me and now I also used my tongue to please him. Once I've started doing that he moaned extremely loud and talked once more.

"Ahhh... T-that feels soooo goooood~" He started to bump into my mouth as well and he lost more pre.

"J-just a little bit more..." I moved my head even faster and it didn't take long until Ziggs shot his load into my mouth. I tried to swallow it all, but it was a bit much for me so I started coughing. Ziggs breathed heavily for quite some time, but eventually he caught his breath again.

"Man... That was AMAZING! I have never had such a strong orgasm!" I chuckled quietly.

"Hehe, I'm happy to hear that!"

"So, did you like it, too?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I did! Getting sucked off was great and sucking was surprisingly fun as well!"

"See? I told you it'll be alright!" I got on the bed as well and kissed him passionately. We made out for a long time, but eventually Ziggs stopped it and looked me deep in the eyes.

"Sooo... You wanna go a step further~?"

 **Sorry for beeing such a cockblock, but I was quite busy this week and couldn't really fit more into this chapter!**


	10. The end

**Hello friends! This is the final chapter of this story. It also contains NSFW stuff, so if you don't like that better skip the beginning!**

„Hm? What do you mean?" I tried to sound clueless, even though I pretty much knew what he was talking about.

"Haha, come on! We both know what I'm talking about!"

"Yeah, you're right... So... how are we...?"

"You mean who'll be top and who'll be bottom? I don't really mind, but I'm sure you'd prefer to be bottom, eh?" I glanced at him with a confused look on my face.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, it's quite obvious that you are the feminine part of this relationship, so I kinda guessed that you'd want bottom more!" He smiled innocently.

"That's... true." I don't like to admit it, but I can't really argue about being the more feminine part.

"Sooo? You want to get fucked by big daddy Ziggs~?"

"Ugh, gross... Don't call yourself that!"

"Aww, no daddy kink?" He laughed and I just smiled.

"Absolutely not you weirdo!"

"Okay, then how about getting fucked by good ol' Ziggs?"

"That sounds much better." Upon hearing this Ziggs happily jumped off the bed and looked around the room.

"Great, then let's see... Where have I put this stuff?" It took him quite a while to find the things he wanted, but eventually he did it. He came back to me with a big smile on his face and he began talking again.

"Alrighty! I'm preeetty sure we want to use this..." He showed me a bottle of lube.

"... And I'm also pretty sure that you want me to use one of these, right?" He now showed me a pack of condoms.

"Oh yeah, I guess for the first time I would appreciate it if you'd use a condom. But why do you even have these here?"

"Just in case. You never know what'll happen, right? And it looks like it paid off, eh?"

"True... Okay, I think I'm ready then."

"Good, then lay down on your back, relax and I'll start!" I did as I was told. Ziggs opened the bottle and poured some of the lube on his fingers and on my hole. He then began rubbing the liquid with his fingers. It felt rather weird, but certainly not bad. I heard Ziggs' voice once more.

"Okay, I'm going in with my fingers now to widen you a little bit. I'm pretty sure it'll feel weird at first for you, so if you don't like it or it hurts or whatever just tell me, I'll immediately stop!"

"Come on, we've come so far. I won't back off now."

"Ha, now that's the spirit!" He smiled and slowly pushed one of his fingers inside of me. It felt kinda odd at first, but I quickly eased up and enjoyed that feeling. He then began moving his finger up and down. After a little while he used another one of his fingers. It took me a while to get used to two fingers inside me, but I eventually did.

"You still feelin' good?" I just nodded and he pulled his fingers out.

"Great, then let me put on the condom and then we can start with the real fun~" He tried to reach the pack of condoms, but I stopped him.

"Wait! I've changed my mind! You don't have to use a condom!" I don't even know why I said that. I think the lust spoke out of me. Ziggs' smile was pretty big and looked a bit mocking.

"Oh myyyy! Looks like someone is reaaally getting into this, hmm?"

"Oh shut up and continue!"

"Mmmm~... I'm liking this bossy manner... But I would like to hear you beg for it even more~" God, sometimes I hate this guy...

"PLEASE continue?"

"Continue what exactly?" It's plain obvious to see that he is enjoying this situation to the fullest.

"God... PLEASE fuck me Ziggs, okay?"

"Haha, happily!" He picked up the lube once more and poured some of it on his member.

"Okay, just to be sure, you'll tell me if you don't like this feeling or when it hurts or something, right? I'll stop then." His voice sounded very calm and he smiled. I simply nodded.

"Good, then I will start now!" He raised my legs and slowly pushed his rod in. I inhaled sharply when I felt him enter, but eased up again pretty quickly. Ziggs seemed to notice that and moved in further. Now he started to slowly thrust back and forth. He kept looking at me to see if he somehow hurts me.

"You still feeling alright?"

"I... feel good... Very good! Please go faster!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Ziggs started to thrust faster and faster. It was an amazing feeling! Ziggs seemed to enjoy it as well.

"Mmm... You're so tight~"

"W-well... what did you e-expect?"

"I didn't expect you to be THAT tight!" He continued his thrusting and went even faster. We both were totally in the heat of the moment, so we stopped talking for a while and only let out moans. Ziggs grabbed my cock and started stroking it. That made me moan loudly, which seemed to motivate Ziggs even further.

"Ah... F-fuck... I think I'm about to... cum..."

"Yes... Cum in me!" I couldn't think properly. I just wanted to feel even more pleasure!

"Oh I will..." He thrust hard into me and growled loudly. I felt his hot cum filling me up, and once I felt that I also came. My cum landed all over my belly and chest and some of it on Ziggs' paw. I looked towards Ziggs and saw him flashing an exhausted smile. He pulled out and laid down next to me.

"Man... That was AMAZING! I've never felt so much pleasure before!" I giggled quietly.

"Yeah, me neither... But now I just want to sleep..."

"Aww, my sweet baby is all worn out. But you sure you don't want to clean yourself before sleeping? You got a liiiittle bit cum in your fur, you know?" He grinned.

"Nah, I'll do that tomorrow..." Ziggs came closer to me and hugged me tightly.

"Alrighty! I love you!"

"I love you too..." Being this close to Ziggs was quite calming. I quickly fell asleep with a smile on my face...

* * *

I woke up the next day. I looked at the clock next to our bed and saw that it was around midday. I must've been pretty exhausted, which is no surprise, really. I glanced besides me and saw that Ziggs was still fast asleep. I think that's the first time I woke up before Ziggs. He looks so peaceful and calm while sleeping. After a while I saw Ziggs slowly open his eyes. Once he saw me he began smiling brightly.

"Good morning cutie~"

"Hi there! Must've been pretty worn out yourself, eh?" I heard him laughing.

"Well duh! Fucking is just as exhausting as getting fucked, you know?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know."

"Haha, I guess that's true! But man, I still can't believe it was that easy to convince you! Before that it sounded like you didn't really want to have sex, but I think you kinda enjoyed it, eh?" He winked and I chuckled quietly.

"Well, it's not like I didn't want to have sex with you. I was just... afraid. Afraid that I would somehow disappoint you." I took a short break and then continued talking.

"I'm not afraid of many things, but I'm really scared to disappoint others. So if I feel like I'm not up to a task I try to avoid it as long as possible. Pretty stupid, eh?" To my surprise I felt him hugging me.

"Nah, not stupid at all. I know that feeling. Maybe I don't feel it as strongly as you, but I'm pretty sure that almost everyone feels that sometimes. So no worries!"

"Yeah, I guess so... But your words really helped me yesterday, so thanks!"

"Hehe, I mean it was also preeetty fun for me, so no need to thank me!" I smiled and looked down.

"Meh... Maybe it would have been better to clean myself yesterday... Just look at my fur, it's a mess!"

"Yeah, it really is... How about we go shower together to fix that mess~?" He used one of his fingers to stroke over my chest.

"I can clean myself, you know?"

"Yeah, buuuut... We can save water this way, right?" He smiled innocently.

"Oh yes, I'm sure that is your only intention."

"Of course! I would neeeever think about anything dirty!"

"Alright, but we only clean ourselves! Nothing else, got it?"

"Sure, let's go!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the bathroom. He started the shower and looked at me.

"You want it hot or cold?"

"Hot please."

"Gotcha!" He turned the shower knob and looked at me.

"Well? Ladies first~" He chuckled and I rolled with my eyes.

"Oh aren't we just funny?"

"I know, I'm hilarious! And now hop in there!"

"Alright..." I entered the shower and soon Ziggs followed me.

"Hello there, mind if I wash that handsome body of yours~?"

"You may clean my back if you want."

"Aww, nothing else?" He sounded pretty sad, but I just smiled.

"It's back or nothing."

"Okay okay, I'll do that! But you are allowed to wash my whole handsome body~"

"Nah, I think I'll pass. Thanks for the offer, though!" I stuck out my tongue.

"Meh, it was worth a try." He picked up the shampoo and began cleaning my back. After that we washed ourselves. It took quite a while, but eventually we finished the shower and were clean again. We dried ourselves and went downstairs.

"So, anything you want to do today?"

"Actually there is..."

"Oh? Tell me!"

"I... kinda wanna tell everyone about us. You know, that we're a couple?" Ziggs looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Really? That's surprising! I thought you didn't want to do that so quickly?"

"Yeah, I thought that as well, but I think I'm ready now. I don't care what the others think of us! I just want to show off my boyfriend!" I saw Ziggs smiling.

"Okay, sure! I want to do the same! We should go now then! Most Champions should be in the cafeteria right now!"

"Yep, let's go!" We headed towards the cafeteria. Once we got there we saw that there were indeed a lot of other Champions. The thought of coming out to all of them was pretty scary, but thankfully I already had a plan. We searched for a table that was still free and sat down there.

"Sooo... How do you want to do it?" Ziggs asked me.

"Hmm? Me? What do you mean?"

"Well, it was kinda your idea, so I thought that you already have a plan."

"Oh, I have a plan, but it doesn't really involve me." I saw the he looked at me with a confused facial expression, so I decided to explain it to him.

"You see, since you are the masculine and strong guy in this relationship, I'm sure you can handle doing this all by yourself, right?" I grinned kinda sinister.

"Argh! Why did I say something like this? I really regret that now!"

"Well? Better start before they all leave, hm?"

"Geez, why did I fall in love with a smart dude? Someone dumb probably wouldn't have remembered that..." He thought about it for a little while.

"Okay, I think I got it!" He climbed up on the table and started to talk in a loud voice.

"Attention everyone! I, Ziggs, have to tell you all something really important!" All the other Champions stopped what they were doing and looked towards Ziggs.

"May I introduce you toooo..." He pulled me up to him and smiled.

"... My boyfriend Vait!" He quickly kissed me and then waited for the reactions of the others. It seemed like they had pretty mixed reactions. Some seemed to not care at all and returned to what they were doing before. Others stared at us with a disgusted look on their faces. And some of them came to us to congratulate us. They also told us that they fully support us and our decision. It was pretty nice to hear that. After we talked for a while they left us alone again. Ziggs smiled brightly and so did I.

"Well, that went quite alright, hm?"

"Yep, that could've gone worse..."

"But now it's official! Hehe!" I chuckled.

"It was pretty official even before that, Ziggs."

"Yeah, but now it's official that you won't get rid of me anymore! Better accept your fate, babe~"

"I wouldn't want to have it any other way..." I pulled him close to me and gave him another kiss. I guess I really will spend my life with this dork. I'm a really lucky guy...

 **So this was my first story ever. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. Like I said, I'm planning to write a sequel, but It'll be a little while before I start it. If you don't want to miss it you should consider following me.**

 **I think that's it. If you have any questions, criticism or anything else feel free to write me! Have a wonderful day, friends!**


End file.
